


On the Right Path

by Sawsha12



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mystery, Romance, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-20
Updated: 2011-08-20
Packaged: 2017-10-22 21:18:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sawsha12/pseuds/Sawsha12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel had the Whistler persuade him to protect Buffy.  He had Doyle direct him to “fight the good fight.”  But who was there from the beginning to help guide Angel?  And how was Spike involved in all this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Right Path

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Romance, Time traveling, Ats Season 5  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of them

“Bloody fucking hell.  Why does this always happen to me?”  The scream persisted and Spike shouted back, “Alright, I’m coming already.  Just shut your gob.”

Spike ran down the alleyway towards the invidious figures.  The scene unfolded as he came closer: three vampires hovering over a girl – how unoriginal.  Spike found it boring.  “Right then.  Let the bird go, and I might give you a sporting chance…maybe.”

“Who the hell are you?”  It was obvious that the vampires were annoyed by the rude interruption, which Spike couldn’t care less.  Hell, he was unhappy just being _here_ at this moment.

Spike rolled his eyes and sighed.  He made a point to walk right up close and personal to the naive vampire with a stake carefully hidden at his side.  “I’m the one who’ll end your pathetic existence, mate.”

Before the others could react, Spike slammed the stake into the vampire’s heart.  From there everything seemingly occurred in slow motion.  The other two rushed towards Spike and before the dust could clear from the first one he slain – he made a quick work out of the two.  He made a show by sweeping his leather coat from the dust as he mumbled, “Bloody hell, this is the last time I’m letting Angel talk me into doing his job.”

“Oh thank you.  You’ve saved my life.”

Spike turned from his grumbling and found the young, dark haired woman he saved looking up at him – calm and grateful.  He let out a growl of frustration; he doesn’t need thanks.  “Yeah, well, do yourself a favor then and stay out of the alleyways.  What is wrong with you women?”  Spike threw his hands in the air.  “There is nothing attractive about a dark ally.  Why do you bints like hanging out here?  I mean this is L.A. after all.”

Instead of taking offence like Spike was hoping, the women just gazed at him with a look that he couldn’t quite comprehend.  “You’re the one,” said the woman.  Her mystical tone stopped Spike from continuing his triage and immediately caught his attention.

“What?”

“You’re the one,” she repeated somberly.

Eyebrows furrowing quizzically, Spike studied the girl.  There was something different about this girl.  If there was one thing he learned a long time ago from years he spent with Dru, he learned to read the signs of a vision that this may very well present.  “I got that the first time around, pet.  What am I the one for?”

A flash of the woman’s silver bracelet caught the corner of Spike’s eye as he watched a slender hand reach up and touch his chest.  Her hand splayed until her palm was flushed against his clothed chest.  “You will know when the time comes.”

Immediately Spike stepped back as if the touch burned his chest; it certainly felt like he was charred.  He unconsciously reached up to try to assuage the area she touched.  He didn’t sense any malice from the girl, but he remained wary all the same.  An uneasy feeling washed over him. 

“Who are you?  What are you?”  Spike’s hands twitched like he was about to deck the woman if she gave him a wrong answer.

The corners of the woman’s lips twisted into a sad smile as she shook her head.  “I’m sorry,” she said before she turned away from Spike and walked away. 

Spike watched her go, yet some part of him wanted to follow her and demand her to answer his questions.  But he remained transfixed, unable to move until the mysterious woman was out of sight.  His chest still burned and he fisted his shirt and ripped it apart.  Spike peered down and found that his chest was bare – unmarked – yet it still burned.  His uneasiness slowly augmented as he tried to determine what happened: what this all meant and how he was suddenly involved in this unknown…prophecy.  What should he do from this point?

Spike shuttered, suddenly feeling chilled despite the burning sensation he felt on his chest as he rubbed the back of his neck.  Spike glanced into the night sky.  He still had a couple of hours left before he needed to head back, and those couple of hours couldn’t come any sooner.

*~*~*~*

Angel tapped his pen restlessly on the opened folder in front of him.  He had been staring at the same paragraph for a few minutes – neither reading nor listening as Gunn droned on about the latest client and demonic activities.  His mind wandered, and it seemed to always lead back to a certain blond vampire.  Why? 

“Angel…Angel.”

Angel shook himself out of his thoughts and looked around.  Silence imbued the room as everyone stared at him.  “What?”

Wesley smiled patiently.  “Angel, you seem to have something on your mind.  Is something the matter?”

“No,” Angel said quickly.  His friends didn’t need to know that he was thinking about Spike – Spike who was late again.  “It’s nothing.  I must be more tired than I realized.”

Fred reached out and covered his hand with hers.  Concern filled her eyes.  “Maybe you should rest.  We can talk about this later.”

Angel smiled reassuringly at Fred, touched by her concern.  “That’s not necessary.  I just…spaced out for a bit.  What were we talking about?”

“We were talking about Spike,” stated Gunn.

“What?”  Angel tensed, hoping that his friends hadn’t been aware of what he was thinking about.  “What about Spike?”

Gunn spread his hands out.  “Well, Blondie’s not here.”

As if waiting for the punch line, Angel waited for Gunn to continue, but when he didn’t he looked around the room confirming that Spike was not present.  “And?”

“Spike is late,” said Fred as if that statement cleared everything.

Angel shook his head.  His hand came up to rub his forehead.  “So, Spike’s always late.  I don’t see why we should be worried about this now.”

“Spike’s tardiness may not seem out of the ordinary, but this time it should merit some concern,” stated Wesley.

“It’s been over an hour,” said Gunn, “and the dude ain’t been _that_ late before.”

“Maybe we should send someone to check up on Spike,” piped Fred.

Angel managed to suppress a sigh.  He came to terms with the fact that Spike had wormed himself into the group, but that doesn’t mean he was happy about it either.  He glanced at the clock and realized Gunn was right, it had been over an hour, which was a little out of Spike’s ordinary routine.  “Alright, we should…”

The doors burst opened.  What Angel was about to say was cut off by Spike storming into the room.  “I hope I didn’t miss anything.”

Instantly Angel stood and glared at Spike across the room.  “Where the hell have you been?”  That was when he noticed Spike’s ripped clothing.  “And what happened to you?”

Angel watched Spike frown.  Spike walked challengingly up to Angel so that they stood face to face.  Angel squared his shoulders, preparing for the verbal attack – he was not disappointed.  “Where have I been?  I’ve been out all night doing your bloody job, that’s where I’ve been.”

“Well,” Gunn clapped his hands and said with a false cheerfulness, “I think that’s our cue to leave.”  There was a mumble of agreement as the others gathered their files and hustled out of the office. 

Angel and Spike continued to glare at each other, neither of them backing down from the challenge.  Finally feeling ridiculous Angel stepped back slightly and watched as Spike did the same.

“Did anything happen last night?”  Angel asked.

That seemed to dissolve the tension.  Spike shrugged tiredly.  “There’s more demonic activity out than usual.  Enough to keep me busy all night.”

“Are you alright?” 

Spike’s head snapped up, staring up at Angel with suspicion.  Angel couldn’t keep the smirk of amusement.  He supposed that Spike wasn’t use to concern coming from him; it threw the younger vampire off. 

Angel made a gesture at Spike’s shirt.  “You’re shirt…it’s torn.  Are you alright?”

Spike looked down at his torn shirt and lifted a hand to rub his chest.  “Not that you care, but I’m fine.” 

Spike fidgeted and shifted his weight from side to side, telling Angel that Spike would remain reticent.  However, before he could ask, Spike’s arm suddenly reached out and plucked Angel’s mug of blood right off his desk. 

“Hey, get your own blood,” snapped Angel.

Angel frowned at the empty mug.  He was about to make another remark, but before he uttered a word he found Spike making his way towards the elevator leading to his penthouse.  “Just where do you think you’re going, Spike?”

“I’m knackered.  I think I’ll take a quick kip in that luxury room of yours since you have the energy to do…” Spike waved his arm at all the papers littered on Angel’s desk, “…office work.  Figured you wouldn’t be using it now.”

“Spike,” Angel warned.

“Sod off Angel!” snapped Spike, a tick working at Spike’s jaw line.  “I had a bad night, yeah.  And I just want to have a shower with hot water and sleep in a nice comfy bed – for once.  I think I deserve it, and I don’t care what you think.  So piss off.”

Taken aback by Spike’s sudden defensiveness, Angel took a look at Spike – really looked at the younger vampire and saw past the prickly exterior and found that Spike did look tired.  Also, by the way Spike was holding himself – so rigidly, Angel suspected that Spike could be wounded as well. 

Not wanting to make this any more of an issue, Angel grounded out, “Fine.  But if you so much make a mess…”

Spike waved him off, giving Angel a couple offensive fingers as he entered the elevator and disappeared.  Angel sank back into his seat, wondering what the hell happened and why does Spike seem a little off.

*~*~*~*

Spike entered Angel’s penthouse and went straight for the bathroom.  His body felt like it was humming with tension.  He needed to relax.  The burning sensation on his chest subsided, yet something didn’t seem right.

Spike shrugged out of his leather coat and carefully draped it over the couch on his way to the shower.  He then gingerly peeled off what remained of his shirt and let it drop to the ground.  Once he fumbled with the tap until he got the temperature he wanted, Spike jumped in.  As soon as the hot water hit his skin, though, Spike felt a sudden jolt of pain that flared on his chest.  Just as quickly, the pain disappeared. 

A series of curses escaped Spike’s lips as he closed his eyes and leaned his head against the tile as the water drummed against his back.  This became more than just a minor problem now.  The sense of not knowing what happened grinded on his nerves.

His intention when arriving into the office this morning was to enlist Fred and possibly Wesley to check him out, but when he saw how angry Angel looked he immediately dropped the thought as his defensive persona appeared.  Then Angel pretended he gave a rat’s arse about him.  That threw Spike in for a loop, and he forgot for a moment that he needed Fred and Wesley’s help.

Spike allowed himself to stand still as the water continued to pelt down on him for a minute longer before he reached down and cut the water.  A sudden weariness settled around him like a dark cloud.  The strain from last night finally took its toll.  Deciding it was pointless to seek out Wesley at this time; Spike wrapped a towel around his waist and shuffled into Angel’s bedroom.

Spike allowed that comfort to lull himself to sleep.

Just as he promptly fell deeper into his slumber, his eyes flared open.  He sat erected and rubbed his temples.  It felt like he barely closed his eyes; he didn’t feel rested at all – damn.

A noise from behind startled him.  He turned barring his fangs at a possible threat, only to confront a horse.  Spike stared on with bewilderment.  Since when did Angel keep horses in his room?

Spike looked around, and there was nothing that resembled Angel’s penthouse.  He found the place dark with old timber holding up the foundation.  Several stalls lined against the walls, some occupied with horses while others vacant.  Spike glanced down and found that he was still naked.  However, Angel’s comfy bed had been replaced by a bed of hay.  He wasn’t in Angel’s bedroom anymore.  From what Spike could gather, he was in some sort of stable house.

The horse, at that moment, decided to investigate its visitor by leaning its head down and sniffing the back of Spike’s head – messing his hair even further.  This must be a dream, Spike thought as he pushed the horse away.  He brought his forearm up to his mouth and bit into his flesh hard enough to draw blood.

“Bloody fucking hell!” Spike yelped.  Not only did his forearm hurt now, but the scenery hadn’t changed either.

Grumbling, Spike stood up – unmindful of his nudity.  For now it seemed that he was alone, save for the horses.  The horse closest to him nickered and then snorted, evoking an amused smirk from Spike.  “What, haven’t seen bollocks like mine have you?”  A snort was the only response he got from the horse.

Shaking his head, Spike reached back and tried to pat down his mused hair.  He supposed he should start figuring out what was happening.  Still Spike wasn’t one to sit and think.  He wasn’t planning on staying in the stables.  Also he didn’t feel much like marching around in his birthday suit, especially not knowing what kind of situation he was in.  Scouting around, Spike lucked out when he spotted clothing tossed in a pile on a worn wooden bench.

Spike picked up the gray shirt that might have been white at one point and wrinkled his nose.  The style looked like it was from the 1800s, which brought back memories of Spike being a pounce.  Not having any choice in the matter, Spike shrugged on the shirt and pants.  Looking harder he found a pair boots.

Once fully dressed he glanced down at himself and swore.  “Bullocks, now I look like a right stable boy.”

If this was some sort of joke, someone was going to die – soul be damned.  Spike stormed towards the exit and, with one push, opened the doubled doors. 

“Oh bugger,” he exclaimed at the sight.  It was like being blasted back into the past – his past.  The cobblestones, the horse-pulled carriages, the drunks and the diseased in the gutters and a mist that always settled in the death of night brought Spike unwanted memories.

Stunned, Spike walked farther away from the stables.  Although Spike couldn’t quite put his finger where he was exactly, it somehow felt familiar.

“Oh there’s a party going on, and the children are left alone.”  Spike’s head shot up when he heard someone nearby.  He quickly ducked behind a couple of barrels.

“Is that right, pet.  Maybe we should coax the wee little bits out for a snack.”  Spike’s eyes widened from where he was hidden when he saw his 19th century self along with Drusilla coming around the corner of the house.

“Oh goody!  We’re going to…” Drusilla’s voice trailed on as they walked farther and farther away from Spike. 

Odd, this had all happened before, and Spike wracked his brain trying to remember.  Something big was about to happen, yet Spike couldn’t quite remember what.  His frustration increasingly grew when an emerging loud knock momentarily distracted him.  Then he heard another familiar voice, causing Spike to tense.

“Get out, and don’t come anywhere near me,” hissed Darla.

“Darla, please.”  Spike took a chance to peek around the building and found Angel, or rather Angelus, kneeling on the front steps.  Angelus reached an imploring hand out towards Darla who was standing at the doorway looking furious.

Darla slapped Angelus’ hand away.  “It’s the gypsies.  They’ve changed you.  I can smell that filthy human soul.”

“The terrible things we’ve done.  What I’ve done.”  Angelus trailed on sounding broken.

“Enough!  Leave now before I stake you right where you kneel.”

Spike watched as Darla drew out a stake hidden in the many folds of her dress and Angelus, finally getting the intimation, scampered away.  Angelus took one last look back at Darla before limping into another alleyway.  Darla growled in frustration before slamming the door shut behind her.

Spike quickly ducked back behind the shadows and watched Darla storm past him.  He knew where she was heading.  Spike remembered the moment when Darla interrupted his and Drusilla’s fun to raid the gypsy’s camp.  Back then he didn’t understand why Darla was so bent over the gypsy, but after seeing what happened – things became a lot clearer.

Looking down at the alley Angelus entered, Spike was genuinely curious where his sire had gone to so many years ago.  Since it seemed evident that he was stuck back in time, Spike saw an opportunity to satiate his curiosity.

Spike took one glance up and down the street, watching for any potential dangers before darting across.  There wasn’t any sign of Angelus, but Spike suspected he didn’t go far.  After all, the ally led only one way.  Not seeing much choice in the matter he followed the alley onward.

Spike kept quiet, cautiously placing his feet to ensure not to expose himself to Angelus.  As he made his way southward, the alley began to branch.  Spike’s brows furrowed as he tried to determine where Angelus went.  He didn’t have to wait long when a sudden clank echoed from his right.

“Found you,” Spike murmured to himself as he turned and proceeded towards the noise.

However, as he continuing down his trek, Spike started to feel that something was off.  He halted when he noticed the broken glass, which presumably caused the noise.  There was no other clutter around, making the shards of glass out of place.  Then Spike’s eyes widened while his entire body tensed – this was a trap.

Cursing himself for his stupidity, Spike spun around.  Too late, he felt something hit the side of head.  Trying to blink the stars out of his vision, Spike instantly punched out, only to hit empty air.  He felt another blow to his head.  The fight already lost, he began to lose consciousness as he collapsed to the ground.

Before he blacked out, however, Spike managed to muster enough of his focus to see Angelus standing above him holding what looked like a stake.  That was the last thing he saw before the darkness claimed him.

*~*~*~*

“Damn it, Spike.  Wake Up!”  Angel shook the blond vampire – violently – and still he wasn’t receiving any response.

Angel hoped that Spike left his penthouse by the time he arrived.  However, there was no such luck.  Despite what Angel had told the younger vampire, NOT to make a mess of HIS place, Spike had done exactly that.  The bathroom was a mess with wet towels and dirty clothes littered on the ground, and the trail continued into his bedroom.  With murder in his mind, Angel entered his bedroom and stomped towards the lump in his bed.

Grabbing hold of the covers, he threw them back with an evil plan of tossing Spike out head first, though he paused when he saw the blood covering the side of Spike’s head – blood that was not there when he last saw Spike several hours ago.

Panic began to build up as Angel scanned his room.  Looking for the possible assailant who did this to Spike but seeing nothing out of the ordinary, Angel settled with waking Spike for some answers.

“Spike, wake up!”  Angel yelled for what seemed like the hundredth time.

Finally Spike moaned.  Turning his head, he furrowed his brows in pain.  Then blue eyes flared open, looking wildly around.  Angel stepped back when Spike suddenly bolted straight up, hands thrown into the air to either attack or protect himself.

For a moment, Angel was surprised by the violent reaction.  Recovering quickly, he reached out for Spike and said sternly, “Spike!”

That seemed to bring Spike back as he lowered his hand and stared at Angel.  “Angelus?” confusion lined his voice.

Tensing at the name, Angel shook his head.  “No, I’m not him.”

Spike rubbed his eyes and winced as he lowered his hand with blood staining his fingertips.  He looked around the room, searching for something before settling a look at Angel once again.  “Where…where am I?”

Truly worried now, Angel took a couple steps closer to Spike.  “You’re in my penthouse, remember?”

“I…”  Once again Spike reached up, but Angel stopped him before he could touch the wound on the side of his head again.

“Spike what did this to you?”  Angel glanced down, and plucked at the washed out shirt Spike was wearing.  It was odd, but the clothes Spike was wearing reminded him of the type of clothes worn in the 1800s.  “And where did you get these clothes from?”

Spike followed Angel’s hands and looked down at himself and cursed, “Bloody hell.”

“What...”  Angel was cut off by Spike breaking free of his hold, practically jumping out of bed.  He watched as Spike started pacing around his room.  Angel’s patience, by this point, wore thin.  He had enough of all this lack of communication. “Talk to me, Spike.”

“I…”  Angel could see the struggle Spike had as he tried to come up with an explanation.  “I fell in your bloody shower, you pounce.”

Angel raised a questionable brow as he shifted to see Spike better.  “And the clothes?”

Spike snorted as he turned away from Angel, trying to conceal his nervousness.  “Doesn’t matter where I got these.  Look, if it’s anything to you, I’m just going to go.”

Spike looked anxious.  He was becoming twitchy like the world was going to fly off its handle if he didn’t move quickly enough.  Angel should continue to pry.  It was obvious that Spike was lying.  However, there’s another part of him that told him to leave it well alone.  Spike wasn’t his concern anymore. 

“Nobody is keeping you here,” said Angel indifferently.  If Spike wanted to keep his trouble to himself then he would have to deal with it himself.

Spike turned at Angel’s sharp tone.  The look that Spike gave Angel was indescribable.  Without a word, Spike began gathering his belongings around the room, took one of Angel’s clean shirts, and entered the bathroom.  When Spike emerged, he was clean and wearing his clothes plus Angel’s shirt.

Angel heard the elevator doors open as Spike left.  Once Angel was alone, he let out a superfluous breath.  Sitting heavily at the edge of bed, he kept telling himself that he didn’t care.  It was none of his business, and he needed to stay out of it or else he’ll risk becoming closer to Spike and admit that he still actually cared – even after all these years and what they’ve been through.  That – he was not ready to admit.

*~*~*~*

“It was all a dream; it was all a dream; it was all a dream,” Spike repeated to himself over and over again as he walked through Wolfram & Hart law firm.  However, the bump on his noggin told him otherwise. 

One moment he was in Romania, 1898, following Angelus who seemed just recently cursed.  He was led into an alley where he was about ready to be dusted by the same souled Angelus, which was all a blur in Spike’s mind.  Then the next moment he was awake – not dead – back in Angel’s room, in Angel’s bed, with Angel looking at him like he’d grown two heads.  And the clothes – confusion didn’t even cover what Spike felt.

Spike paused and leaned against the wall as his vision swam.  The knock on his head was taking its toll.  He needed help, and he would be damned if he turned to Angel who didn’t give a damn.  Pushing away from the wall, he turned towards the elevators.  It was time to see someone who does care as Spike punched the button that would direct him to the lab. 

“Do you want to run a diagnostic over that mystic quantum power source,” said Fred to one of her lab lackeys upon Spike’s arrival.  “I might be able to harness that power if I knew what it is.”

“My, aren’t you a busy bird as always, love,” said Spike as he strolled in front of Fred.

Fred adjusted the glasses she always wore when immersed in her work.  “Oh, Spike.  Now is not a good time.”  Fred fumbled with some files.  “I have…”  Fred paused as she finally looked up from all the files in her hands and gazed directly at Spike.  “What’s wrong?”

Spike found himself smiling.  There was a reason why he was so fond of Fred.  She’s a good girl.  “I need your help,” he said softly.

“Yes, of course.  Anything.”  Fred was quick to answer.  She reached up and gently poked Spike’s shoulder.

“What are you doing, love?”

Snatching her finger back, Fred tried to hide her chagrin.  “I was just making sure you’re still corporal.  I mean the last time…Never mind.  Let’s go into my office.”

Still looking at Fred, like she might need a little help herself, Spike answered, “I think that’s a good idea.”

They stepped into Fred’s office, and Spike made sure to close the door shut from prying ears.  Fred turned, giving Spike her undivided attention.  From there Spike didn’t know where to begin as they stood there in silence.

“You look tired,” Fred finally began after a couple of minutes passed.

Spike snorted.  “You could say that.”

“Oh…oh.”  Fred wrung her hands nervously.  “I know it’s not physically impossible.  I just need to adjust the formula to accommodate the extra modules and synchronize the optic fibers.  Oh, and I definitely need a power source that inputs energy at the equivalence of a nuclear bomb.  And…” Fred trailed off when Spike gave her a strange look.  “And you weren’t asking about my extra project, were you?”

“No,” Spike said slowly, but then he chuckled.  “So you fight the big bad beasties at night and turn evil mad scientist during the day.  Does Angel know about this?”

“I wouldn’t call myself an evil mad scientist.”  Then Fred shook a finger at Spike.  “And Angel does too know what I do.”  She paused then added as an afterthought, “Kind of.  Please don’t tell Angel.”

“I won’t tell if you won’t.”  Spike made a cross over his heart with his finger in promise and meaning it as well.  “Now can you tell me a bit more about this secret project you’re working on?”

Fred let out a calming breath and settled with leaning against her desk.  She was on familiar ground now.  “Well, I haven’t actually started building it, just calculating and formulating my theories.  I don’t even know if this project is a go.”

“Why not?”

“Materials,” Fred said simply and shrugged.  “I’m going to see if I can tap into the magical artifacts.  You know, utilizing all my resources.”

Spike’s expression suddenly darkened as memories of the Initiative resurfaced.  “Just be careful, love.  Mixing science with magic could end badly.”

Fred tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear.  “I will be careful,” she said evenly.  Then she smiled and said in a lighter tone, “Besides, like I said, the whole time machine might not happen.  Even if I manage to get the thing built and working, it’s very difficult to gauge the exact time period.”

“Is that right?”  Spike tapped a couple of fingers on his chin in thought.  “Don’t you think it would be dangerous…traveling through time and all?”

“Oh yes.”

“What kind of dangers?”  Spike leaned forward, anxious to hear what Fred had to say.

Fred started ticking each finger as she rattled off a list.  “There could be potential harm to the traveler during the journey.  The traveler could get killed at whatever time period he/she lands in.  Oh, and there is a possibility that time can be altered by the actions of the traveler.”

Spike’s eyes widened.  “You mean I can…”  Spike cut himself off and pushed away from the wall.  He began pacing around the room like a caged lion.  “Time could change if you – what – step on a nit or something.”

Fred put some thought on what Spike was asking.  “I think you have to do a bit more to alter time,” she said seriously.  She reached behind and pulled out a pad of paper.  “However, I do wonder…” 

Pencil scratches resonated as Fred wrote furiously on the pad of paper that settled in her lap.  Curious, Spike stopped his pacing and walked over to Fred.  He sat himself on top of the desk so that he could peek over her shoulder.  “Care to explain, pet.”

“It’s a simple proportion formula.”  Fred circled the group of variables for Spike to witness.  “For simplicity, time is divided into three categories – past, present, and future.  The past remains the constant, and the present is the independent variable.  When multiplied together the results is equivalent to the future.  That is under normal circumstances.”

Fred made more scribbles on her notepad and tapped the tip of her pencil at it.  “If the independent variable changes, it would tip the formula and alter the future.  However there is .00001% chance that the constant is supposed change in order to ensure the future outcome that we know it as.”

Beaming, Fred looked up at Spike – triumph reflecting in her eyes.  “It’s so simple.”

“If you say so, love.”  Spike reached up and rubbed his temples.  Spike was getting a headache on top of his already existing headache with all the numbers and ‘x,y,z’  “Now, do you care to explain it to those of us who don’t speak geek.”

Fred blushed.  “Well, to put it succinctly, there might be a small chance that there is a need to travel back in time to alter the past to keep the future that we know now.”

Spike tensed from where he was sitting on the desk.  His hands gripped the edge of the desk to stabilize himself as the voice of the woman he saved in the ally echoed through his mind – _You’re the one_.

He needed to find that woman and find out exactly what she did to him.  “Thanks Fred.  I knew I could count on you.”  Spike jumped off the desk and made his way to the door.

“Wait, Spike,” called Fred before Spike could take off.  “Are you sure you’re alright?  Why are you asking me about time travel?”

Half turning, Spike forced what he hoped to be a reassuring smile.  “Don’t worry about it, love.  You’ve helped me, and now I need to take care of a little something.”

Fred worried the bottom of her lips with her teeth.  “If that’s the case, do you have some time tonight – er – not that I’m asking you out or anything.  But tonight we have a demon bust down at the docks.  We could use the extra help.”

Spike shrugged.  “Sure.  You know that I can’t turn down a bit of rough and tumble.  What time?”

“It’ll be around nine tonight.”

Spike nodded his acknowledgment before leaving Fred’s office and the lab.  He headed directly to the underground garage. 

The one motive in his mind was to find that lady.  He didn’t know how or where, but he figured that returning to the alley would be the ideal place to start.  In 30 minutes, he revisited the exact streets.

Crouching down, Spike gazed intently around the ground, looking for clues.  Finding none, he took a whiff of the stale air.  The trail had gone cold.  Shaking his head, he stood and stalked out of the alleyway with disappointment. 

Spike didn’t leave immediately, however, and continued to walk around the general area.  He figured that the girl had to come around this area: at least he hoped she did.  Spike spent the next two hours lurking the streets and watching as people passed by in a blur.

When nothing turned up, Spike looked into the dark sky.  There was at least an hour before he had to meet Angel and his crew at the docks.  Stubbing his last cigarette into the ground, Spike sighed, “Bugger this.”

He walked back to his apartment, figuring that he should prepare by getting some weapons.  This may be the thing to distract him for the time being.

His apartment was still bare, but he made sure to furnish it with a comfy chair and a chest loaded with weapons.  Most of the weapons were nicked from Angel’s closet, but that was beside the point.

After a quick change of clothes and selecting a double-edged ax that he became quite fond of, Spike prepared to head back to the streets when his headache amplified.  Swaying slightly, Spike slumped down onto his chair and leaned his head back.

He didn’t have a migraine since he was chipped, and even then those were brief.  Groaning and gritting his teeth, Spike allowed himself to close his eyes, waiting for the pain to surpass.  He needed a moment to rest; that was it.  Just resting his eyes for a moment and then he’ll be ready to fight a good fight.

 **ROMANIA, 1898**

Spike’s eyes blinked open.  His head still throbbed, but it wasn’t as intense as before.  His arms, however, were screaming in pain.  Looking up, Spike scoffed at the sight of his arms stretched above him, manacles cuffed around his wrist and chained over the beams of the ceiling.

“You’re awake.”

Spike looked forward and saw the shadowed form of Angelus.  “Where am I?”

“You’re in an abandoned blacksmith’s workshop.”  Angelus stepped forward and into the light where Spike could see him better.

“Bloody hell.”  Spike looked passed Angelus and around his surroundings.  Sure enough he wasn’t in his apartment anymore.  It happened again; Spike’s back in the past with the newly souled Angelus. 

Spike locked gazes with Angelus.  “Last I remember you were about to kill me.  What happened?”

The dark shadow that crossed Angelus’ expression made Spike curse himself for opening his big mouth. 

“You want to be killed,” said Angelus darkly.  “I can arrange that.”

“You sure your soul can handle that, mate?” asked Spike.  He was treading on dangerous ground; thus, he needed to play his cards right.

Angelus paused and stepped back.  “How…Who are you?”  Shaking his head, Angelus recovered from his surprise.  “It doesn’t matter who you are.  You’re not human.  You’re a vampire.  I’m sure I won’t feel any remorse if I ended your existence.”

Spike cocked his scarred eyebrow.  “I don’t believe it!  You get you a new shiny soul and you’re all ready to kill your own kind.  Here I’m thinking you’ve bitched and groaned for the next century.”

Spike smirked at Angelus’ unfathomable look.  “I’m sorry mate, but I don’t believe you have the balls to ‘end my existence’ at the moment.”  He tilted his head and made sure not to look away from Angelus.  “I have something you want.  The question now is figuring what you want and if I’m willing to give it to you.”

Angelus’ eyes narrowed as he glared at Spike.  Spike met the challenge head on.  For a second or two, Spike thought he guessed wrong and pushed Angelus a bit too hard.  He was going to be staked.  But he knew he had the upper hand when Angelus finally looked away and stepped back into the darker areas of the room.

“Who are you?” Angelus demanded again, his patience running thin.

Spike blinked.  “You honestly don’t know who I am, do you?”  He scoffed with disbelief.  “I suppose that’s for the best.”

Spike remembered what Fred said earlier.  _Time can be altered by the actions of the traveler_.  Even though he wasn’t known for his tact, he was smart enough to know the unnecessary problems that could occur if he allowed the truth to come out.

“That’s not good enough,” snarled Angelus.

“What do you want me to say?” snapped Spike.  The chains above him rattled with his sudden movements. 

Spike’s head snapped back on his neck as Angelus’ fist collided with his jaw.  “I should just kill you.”

Shaking the pain off, Spike straightened himself as much as he could and glared at Angelus.  He spat the blood that had pooled in the back of his throat at Angelus’ feet.  “You might as well get it over with before you bore me to oblivion.”

Angelus paused for a second to look at Spike, as if he was about to say something.  Then he thought otherwise and began pacing again.  “How do you know that I have a soul?”

Spike clenched and unclenched his hands.  His fingertips were beginning to feel numb.  “Do you think you can let me go before we play 20 questions?”

“No.  Now answer the question.”  Angelus demanded.

Sighing, Spike decided to humor Angelus for now.  “You and your bird weren’t exactly quiet when she kicked you out.”  It was the truth, and he didn’t feel it harmful disclosing this kind of information.

Angelus didn’t comment, but continued pacing.  “Why were you following me?”

“I was curious.”

Angelus faltered.  “That was it?”

Shrugging, Spike stated, “Don’t get your knickers twisted. Never seen a vampire with a soul before, so I was curious is all.”  The lie came easily enough, so Spike continued.  “I want to see the great Angelus cope.”

“So you’ve heard of me.”

Spike mentally kicked himself for that slip up.  “Er…well yea – I’ve heard of you.  Angelus, Scourge of Europe.  All the local demons know of you.”

Nodding, Angelus didn’t question further.  Finally he stopped pacing and squared his shoulders in order to look directly at Spike.  “What are you?”

Spike was taken aback by the unexpected question.  “Are you daft?  I’m a vampire you git.  You even said so yourself earlier.”

“I’ve never seen a vampire with hair like yours.”  Angelus made a gesture towards Spike’s hair.  “It’s white and it looks hard.”

“Oi,” cried Spike with defense.  “Sod off the hair.  You don’t see me mocking your hair…yet.”

Angelus frowned.  “And your clothes – they changed while you were unconscious.”

Spike looked down and saw that he was indeed wearing his familiar leather duster and clothes.  He swore, “Bloody hell.”

“I’ve not seen attire such as yours before.”  Angelus had a sense of wonder underlining his tone.  “Have you been tampering into magic?  Are you a warlock?”

A light bulb blinked in Spike’s mind at the mere thought of being a warlock.  His smile widened as a cover story began to form in his mind.  “Yea, you can say something like that.  I’m a powerful warlock vampire just passing by.  No harm done.  Now, will you let me go?”

“If you’re that powerful, then you can get yourself free.”  Angelus rationalized.

“Bloody hell.”  That didn’t go as Spike planned.  He began pulling at the chains hoping to feel any give.  When his attempted failed he shot Angelus with a piercing glare.  “Look, I’m not here to do any harm…”

Spike stopped when he noticed Angelus beginning to withdraw and backpedaling until he could slump against the wall.  “Hey, what’s the matter?  What’s wrong?”

“It’s nothing,” Angelus waved off Spike’s concern.  “It doesn’t matter.”

Studying Angelus closely, Spike noticed how pale the other vampire was, and he noticed a slight tremor in Angelus’ hands.  “When did you last feed?”  When he didn’t receive an immediate answer, Spike pressed on.  “You need to get some blood.”

“I’m not hunting humans,” Angelus said with a determination that breeched no argument.

“I’m not telling you to,” said Spike somberly.  “There are other sources of blood.”

Angelus growled with disgust and spun to punch the wall.  “I think I had my fill of rodents.”

Spike rolled his eyes.  “Fine.  Let me go and we’ll hunt something that’s not human or something that doesn’t have a bald tail and squeaks.”

“It’s too late.”  Angelus shook his head, letting some of his unkempt hair shield his eyes.  “It’ll be dawn in an hour.”

“Why are you…”  Spike’s brows furrowed as he tried to figure out why Angelus was being so reluctant.  Then it suddenly dawned on him, and he couldn’t stop the fury from surfacing.

“You pathetic pounce!  You want to off yourself.”

Angelus hugged the wall and hung his head in defeat.  “You…you don’t understand how excruciating this is.  You want to see Angelus cope.  Well I can’t.  I want it to end.  The world would be a better place with one less monster.”

Spike damn well knew how painful having a soul could be, but he kept that comment to himself.  Then, for a brief moment, Spike thought about a world without Angelus.  Pivotal points through history would never have occurred if Angel wasn’t there to influence the outcomes.  For a split second, Spike weighted his options.  To his horror, he found that deep down he would be devastated if Angelus ended his life now – bloody hell.

Carefully choosing his next words, Spike spoke levelly, “You were cursed by the gypsies to suffer.  Of course you’re supposed to feel pain.  And you’re probably right that the world would be a better place without another demon roaming around, but there’ll always be another to rise and take your place.”

Sighing, Spike tilted his head upwards.  “I can’t believe I’m saying this to you of all people.  You think all the people you killed, tortured, and maimed are going to forgive you if you died.  I’m sorry, peaches – it doesn’t work that way.  If you want forgiveness, you have to work a lot harder than that.”

That statement captured Angelus’ attention.  “How?”

“Let me go, and we’ll talk some more.”

Spike watched as Angelus slowly moved away from the wall and made his way to stand directly in front of him.  They stood there for a minute, staring at each other.  Then Angelus reached, unlocked the metal cuffs, and quickly turned away.

“Go,” Angelus said before turning his back towards Spike.

Rubbing his sore wrists, Spike gazed at a part of Angelus’ broad shoulders.  “What, are you just letting me go?”

“Just leave.”  Angelus’ shoulders shook as he took a staggering step away from Spike.  “You got what you want.  You’re free – now leave me be.”  Angelus took an unnecessary breath and pitched forward, barely catching himself.

Spike frowned as he watched Angelus stubble away from him.  Angelus was not thinking clearly and needed blood immediately.  Spike figured that it would be next to impossible to get Angelus to hunt with the sun rising soon.  Thinking hard, Spike looked around until he found what he was looking for – a blade.

Temporarily stepping away from Angelus, Spike crossed the room to retrieve the small blade that was no larger than his middle finger.  Turning the blade over in his hand, Spike finally made his decision.  With one quick motion, Spike nicked the side of his throat.  The cut was deep enough for his blood to pool to the base of his neck.  Instantly, the smell of his blood wafted in the air.

At Angelus’ current condition, Spike knew he wouldn’t be able to resist his blood, yet he wasn’t disappointed.  Angelus turned his head sharply, his face vamping in and out as he fought for control.  “What have you done?” Angelus snarled. 

Spike bared his neck a bit more and moved slowly towards Angelus.  He didn’t know what would happen, but at the moment this seemed like a good plan as he continued to inch his way forward.

A low growl emitted by Angelus reverberated around the room.  His control snapped, and with one powerful movement – that Spike didn’t know Angelus was still capable of – Angelus launched himself.  Spike was tackled down to the ground.  A large hand grasped his head, and he felt his head yanked hard to the side.  Then Angelus leaned forward and fused his fangs to the open wound and began to feed.

Spike sighed as he felt Angelus pull his blood out of his body.  This was what he wanted.  He allowed Angelus to continue feeding, trusting him to stop when it became too dangerous for Spike.  However, when Spike’s vision began to blur around the edges with difficulty staying in focus, Spike endeavored to push Angelus away.

Still Angelus continued, and Spike began to panic.  He doubled his efforts, but Angelus’ larger body was blanketing his, trapping him.  “Stop, it’s too much,” Spike gasped.

Angelus’ growl of warning was the only response Spike received.  By now it’s too hard to think.  Any attempt to push Angelus away became too much of an effort. 

“Stop,” Spike mouthed once more before the world faded away.  The last sound he heard was Angelus feeding.

 **LOS ANGELES, 2004**

“Where the hell is Spike?!”  Angel shouted as he raised his ax and decapitated the last of the demons.  He looked up, scanned the area, and found that his friends were finishing up.

“Does it matter where Spike is?” asked Gunn as he looked down at his Armani suit.  “We kicked their horny demon asses.  We didn’t need him, and look at all this blood on my suit.  That’s going to be hell for the dry cleaners.”

“That’s not the point,” said Angel as he stepped over a carcass and made his way towards his friends.  “Spike said he would be here and…he’s not.”

Wesley helped Fred to her feet and spared a look towards Angel.  “Since when do we become surprised when Spike is unreliable?”  Then he turned a sidelong look at Gunn.  “And you decided to fight in a suit.  You knew the risk.”

Angel raised his hand.  “Guys, that’s not the point.”

“Damn straight that’s not the point.”  Gunn looked down at his slimy suit and shook his head in disappointment.  “I thought – I don’t know – it’ll be kind of cool to fight demons in a suit.”

“No, I mean about Spike.”  Angel sighed and lifted his hand to push his hair back only to realize his hand was covered in blood.

Wesley raised a questionable eyebrow.  “I apologize, Angel.  What exactly is the point with Spike?”

That took Angel off guard as he scrambled to find the right thing to say.  “I don’t know.”

“Guys, I’m seriously worried about Spike.”  Everyone turned to face Fred.  “I spoke with him earlier, and he said he wouldn’t miss a ‘rough and tumble’ quote unquote.”  Fred shrugged.  “Maybe one of us should check on him.”

Everyone turned to look at Angel.  “What,” he shot back, shaking his head.  “No, I’m not…”

“Angel,” Fred interrupted.  “Before I asked him to help us, he came to me for help.”

“What kind of help?”

“I don’t’ know exactly.”  Fred furrowed her brows in thought.  “He came to my lab and asked a lot about time travel.  And I so doubt that I was suppose to tell you all that.”

“So why does Blondie Bear want to know about time travel?” Gunn looked at everyone, hoping for an answer.

“Or more like what does Spike want to do with the information,” stated Wesley.  “Spike has been acting strangely as of late.”

Angel sighed.  “Fine, I’ll go check on him.  Gunn, go tell the clients that things are taken care of.  Wesley, Fred, call the clean up crew and make sure they do their job this time.  The last time…”

“Won’t happen again,” finished Wesley.

Angel nodded.  “Good.”

“Um, Angel,” started Fred, stopping Angel from walking off.  “Where are you going?  Spike’s place is that way.”

“I’m going to change my shirt then I’m going to see Spike.”  Without waiting for any more interruptions, Angel walked off the dock.

An hour later, Angel was clean, decent, and standing outside of Spike’s apartment.  Angel knocked, and when nothing happened, he looked up in the sky and realized that he didn’t have much time before the sun rose.  Knowing that Spike had access to the underground tunnels through his apartment, Angel made his decision.

Thinking that he could replace Spike’s door if he were to break it down, Angel reached for the doorknob.  When he found that it was unlock, his guard went up.  Something was not right.  Angel slowly inched the door open.  He became immediately overwhelmed with the sent of blood.

Throwing caution into the wind, Angel rushed down the stairs and barged into the small apartment, madly looking around.  When he found Spike, sprawled in the chair with one hand loosely grasping onto the handle of an ax and bleeding through the wound in his neck, Angel was instantly at his side with intense trepidation.

He gently prodded at the two punctured marks on the side of Spike’s neck, finding that it was raw with weeping blood.  Placing each hand on either side of Spike’s shoulder, Angel began shaking Spike.  “Spike?”

The action had little effect.  If anything Angel watched as Spike began to turn a shade paler.  Angel stamped down on his raising panic.  This was becoming dangerous.  Spike needed blood, and if Angel doesn’t get some in him soon he would…  Angel shook his head from the thought.

Using the ax’s blade, Angel slit his wrist and placed the bleeding wound against Spike’s lips.  No reaction.  Angel cursed, “Damn it, Spike.  Do you always have to make things so difficult?”

Not seeing any choice in the matter, Angel drew his wrist to his own lips and sucked in a mouthful of blood.  He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Spike’s.  It had been a long time since he fed Spike through this method.

His tongue coaxed Spike’s lips to open as he began transferring his mouthful of blood into Spike’s mouth.  With his other hand, he gently massaged Spike’s throat stimulating Spike’s swallow reflexes.

Angel repeated this method a couple more times before he began to feel Spike swallowing more strongly without assistance.  Spike’s tongue dueled with Angel’s, seeking more blood.  It was like a kiss.  Closing his eyes in relief, Angel enjoyed the sensual feeling.  It had been too long, and it brought back emotions Angel thought he long buried. 

Lost in the kiss, Angel didn’t realize that Spike regained consciousness until he felt him pulling back.  Their eyes met.  Angel froze, as he watched Spike broke eye contact to turn his head and then back again. 

“So I’m back here, am I?” Spike croaked – once again looking into Angel’s eyes.  “Care to explain to a bloke what you’re doing here.”  Spike licked his lips; his brows furrowed in further confusion.  “And were you just kissing me?”

Angel quickly stepped away from Spike, giving enough space between them.  He didn’t answer any of Spike’s questions – especially the one about the kiss – and made his way into the kitchen.  He felt Spike watching his every movement, making him feel on edge.

“You don’t have to be so mysterious about it, mate,” Spike claimed in the other room.

“You need more blood,” Angel shot back over his shoulder as he rummaged through Spike’s fridge.  Pulling out two pints of blood, he placed them in the microwave and punched in the numbers.  They remained silent while Angel prepared the blood.  Once done, Angel walked back to Spike, who hadn’t moved from where Angel left him, and offered the mug of blood.

Shaky hands reached up.  Somehow Spike found the strength to maintain his hold as he carefully sipped at the life giving substance.  Angel remained reticent as he watched Spike guzzle down the first mug.  Sitting on the couch and lacing his fingers together, Angel waited for Spike to finish the second mug before he began interrogating.

“What happened?”

Spike looked over at Angel above the rim of the mug and quirked his scarred eyebrow.  He lowered the mug enough so that he could be heard clearly.  “Look, I’ve been questioned enough for one night and don’t fancy answering yours if you won’t even answer mine.”

Angel punched the small coffee table before him in clear frustration.  “Damnit Spike!  Drop this game and give me a straight answer for once.”

Ignoring Angel, Spike continued sipping his mug of blood.  His eyes looked straight ahead.  Angel sighed and counted backwards until he was calm again.  Only Spike had the ability to grit at Angel’s nerve like this, and he was beginning to wonder why he even bothered.

 _Because he’s your wayward childe, which you apparently still care about._

“You didn’t show up at the docks,” Angel finally said.  He would play on Spike’s turf for now.

Spike rolled his head to the side so that he was looking directly at Angel.  Some color had returned; however, Spike still looked emaciated.  “I must have missed one hell of a fight.  For the record,” Spike pointed at the abandoned ax, “I was going to go.”

Angel leaned forward with his elbows on his knees.  “Fred was worried about you.”

“Must have bullied you into checking up on me, did she?”

Angel smirked.  “Yea, you can say that.  She also told me that you came to her for help, and you were asking a lot of questions about time travel.”

“Did she now?”

“What are you up to, Spike?”

Angel suspected Spike to jump out of his seat with anger if he weren’t feeling weak.  Instead, Spike unleashed his seething glare at Angel.  “Bullocks!  What makes you think I’m up to something?  Has it ever occurred to you that something else might be at works here?”

Angel covered his smile behind his clasped hands.  He’d got Spike where he wanted.  “What else could it be?”

Spike blinked.  The anger that Angel saw rapidly disappeared only to be replaced with wariness.  “I know what you’re playing at, Angel,” Spike scoffed.  “And it’s not going to work.”

“Spike,” Angel said with controlled calmness.  “I need to know what’s going on.  I can’t…”  Angel paused and shook his head.  “I can’t help you if I’m kept in the dark.”

“Right,” Spike said slowly.  “And you decided to help me out from the goodness of your soul.  Well, news flash, mate.  I don’t need your help.  I can deal with this on my own.”

“Oh and you’re doing such an excellent job right now,” Angel said sarcastically as he waved his hand around the room to prove his point.  “Look at you.  You barely have the strength to lift that mug to your lips…”

“Piss off!”

“You almost died,” Angel grounded out.  “If I hadn’t shown up…”  Angel left the sentence unfinished.  The fear that gripped him when he saw Spike earlier never left.  “Tell me what’s going on,” he said quietly.

Spike’s expression was inscrutable.  After a minute of silence, Spike finally spoke.  “I was there.”

Angel waited, but when Spike didn’t continue, Angel prompted, “Where were you?”

Leaning his head back against the head rest, Spike gazed up at the ceiling.  “I was taken back into the past.”  Spike shot a sidelong glance at Angel.  “The time when you were cursed and you tried to return back to us.  The time when Darla outed you.”

“How?”

“Apparently when I fall asleep here I end up back in time.  Then when I lose consciousness in the other place, I awaken here.”  Spike reached up and rubbed his eyes.  “It doesn’t feel like I’ve received an ounce of sleep.”

“What caused this?”

Spike chuckled, sounding a little crazed.  “I’m still trying to figure that one out.  I’m thinking it all started when I saved that girl in the alleyway.  She said some strange things to me, and she touched my chest.  Ever since then, I’ve been feeling uneasy, and the blast to the past doesn’t help matters either.”

Angel nodded, trying to take all this information in stride.  His gaze shifted from the wound to the side of Spike’s neck; it looked like a vampire bite.  Seeing that mark made Angel feel angry.  “Who fed off from you?”

“What,” Spike scoffed as he reached over the bite mark on his neck.  “Can’t you recognize your own mark, git?  I was convenient.  You were starving, and you were feeling a bit peckish.”

“You’ve made contact with others…with _me_ ,” snapped Angel.  Annoyance and anger were clouding Angel from hearing what Spike was truly saying.  “You are so stupid, Spike.  If you really are going back into the past don’t you think your actions would affect the future?”

“I’m bloody well aware of it: got the lesson from Fred already.”

Angel heard enough.  He stood from the couch and looked down at Spike.  “We need to talk to Wesley and see if he has any idea what’s going on.  Can you walk?”

It took some effort, but Spike managed to get up and off the chair.  “You know, I’m not going because you’re telling me.  I’m going because I was planning on having a little chat with Wesley anyways.”

Angel rolled his eyes.  “Whatever.”

Angel waited for Spike to gather himself.  At times Spike staggered, and Angel’s muscles would flinch – ready to react if Spike were to fall.  However, Spike was able to catch himself and Angel refrained from helping.

After five minutes, they were in the underground tunnels.  “Angel,” Spike called just before they started walking back to Wolfram & Heart.

“What?”  Angel paused and turned to look at Spike, who was leaning heavily against the damped wall.

Spike darted his tongue and licked his lips.  Angel was having difficulty looking away.  The memory of the kiss – albeit Spike was semi-unconscious – was still fresh on his mind.

“I want to ask about…”  Then Spike shook his head.  “Sod it.  Let’s just go.”  Spike pushed past Angel and worked his way down the tunnel with Angel following closely behind.  Angel vaguely wondered if Spike was thinking about the kiss as well. 

*~*~*~*

“So you’ve been entering the past through your dreams,” started Wesley.

“I wouldn’t call it a dream, Percy,” said Spike.  “It feels real enough.”

“That’s right.  You’ve mentioned that the wounds you’ve acquired are still present even when you’ve woken up.”

“Not just the wounds, clothes as well,” added Spike.

“Ah yes, how could I forget such trivial things such as proper attire?”  Wesley circled his office until he was behind his desk.  He then took a seat.

Spike, who was sitting across from him with his feet prompted on his desk, raised his eyebrows.  “Now I know you’re mocking me.”

Wesley feigned a look of innocence.  “Would I do that?”

Angel stood in the back of the office listening to Spike’s explanation.  Before things got ugly, Angel finally stepped in and asked, “What do you have Wes?”

“Well, I suspect it could be a spell or a curse, but there are dozens and dozens of spells that can cause this and countless curses as well.  It would help if we know who or what the caster is.”  Wesley eyed Spike.

“If I knew anything more, I would have told you.”

“So you’ve told us.  This woman you saved, she told you that ‘you were the one’?’

“Along those lines, yea.”

“Hmmm.”

Angel came forward until he was standing next to Spike and in front of Wesley.  He placed both of his hands on Wesley’s desk and leaned his weight on them.  “It would help if you start explaining what you’re thinking.”

“Yes…well, I’m concerned.  Spike, you have the ability to change time with your reckless actions,” commented Wesley.

“Hey,” Spike defended.  “If it weren’t for my reckless actions, Angel wouldn’t be here at this moment.”

Wesley raised his hand to silence the younger vampire.  “Yes, yes.  This makes me wonder if this mysterious woman fated you to do this.”

Angel looked down at Spike and then back to Wesley.  “It’s too risky to speculate this.  How can we be sure Spike was meant to mess around with time?”

“It’s rather simple.”  Wesley straightened and met Angel’s gaze.  “Do you remember ever meeting this version of Spike after you received your soul?”

Angel turned his back away from Wesley and Spike.  He began to walk towards the door, clearly ruminating his past.  He could hear Spike scoffing somewhere behind him.

“You must be getting old, old man.  Expressing memory lapse?  How could you NOT know it was me?”

“Shut up, Spike.”  Angel rubbed his forehead.  “I was a bit distraught and disoriented after I was cursed.  You should know the feeling.  However, I do vaguely remember meeting someone…called himself a vampire warlock.”

“That was me,” confirmed Spike.  “I had to make something up while you strung me up and drilled me.”

“Enough, that was more than I cared to know,” said Wesley.  “And vampire warlock?  Is there anything droller?”

“Hey!  It sounded like a good plan at the moment.  Besides, captain forehead there bought it.”

Wesley sighed, stood from his seat, and walked towards Angel.  “Angel, is there anything else you remember?”

“I remember,” Angel started then turned to look directly at Spike, “strange things happening to the stranger every time he woke up.  And…” Angel’s eyes widened with apprehension.  “Wesley we need to find out what’s doing this to Spike and stop it.”

“Angel, what’s going on?”

Angel ignored Wesley and knelt beside Spike’s chair.  “Spike, if you end up back there again you need to stay away from…Spike?”

A sudden bright light radiated from Spike’s chest.  Spike’s eyes began rolling back into his head.  “What’s happening to…me,” Spike managed to say before his head rolled back against the back of the chair.

When the light’s intensity abated, Angel grasped Spike’s shoulders and shook him.  When Spike didn’t rouse, Angel swore, “Damn it.  He’s back there again.”

Angel hung his head, trying to control the conflicted emotions – oblivious that his head rested on Spike’s shoulder.

“What happened?” Angel mumbled.

“I believe that whatever spell or curse that’s causing this prevents you from warning Spike about any bad omens that might interfere with his choices and actions he’ll make.”       

Wesley scribbled something furiously on a piece of paper.  “Here Angel, you might want to take a look at this.”

Angel lifted his head to look at what Wesley was presenting him.  Sighing, he stood up, took the offered paper, and examined the rough symbol Wesley seemingly scribbled down.

“What is this?” asked Angel.

“That bright light formed a magical symbol.  Does it look familiar to you?”

Angel examined the symbol closely before it dawned on him.  “It’s a gypsy.  Great, Spike saved a gypsy.  Wesley, we need Lorne and Gunn to hit the streets and find all the gypsies in this area.  I hope they can find the woman Spike saved two nights ago.  The rest of us should research and find out what this is and how it can be undone.”

Wesley stood where he was and crossed his arms.  “Angel, do you remember something that happened?”

“Yea.”

Wesley chuckled.  “Angel, I don’t think this is the time to revert back into the one word bases.”

The corners of Angel’s lips twitched into a frown.  “I remember.  It’s not going to end pretty.”

“How can you be so sure,” argued Wesley.  “Obviously whatever the cause of this is preventing you from telling Spike from what would happen.  So everything Spike does can still alter your memory of this and possibly alter time.”

“Wesley, Spike is going to die if we can’t stop this time travel stunt.  I can’t allow that.”  Angel reached out and grabbed the phone and began punching the number.  “Harmony, I need a cooler of blood sent to my penthouse.  Yea, that would be fine, thank you.”

After he hung up, Angel bent down and lifted Spike up off the chair.

“Where are you going?”  Wesley asked as Angel passed by him.

“I’m taking Spike up to my penthouse.  I’ll do my research there.”

“Why?  Why are you suddenly so interested in Spike’s welfare, where just moments ago you hated every fiber in his being?”

“I’m sorry Wesley.”  Angel apologized for not bearing his true feelings.  “I need to watch over Spike as well.  If things fall into place from what I could remember, it won’t be pleasant for him the next time he wakes up here.”

 **ROMANIA, 1898**

Spike groaned as he tried to orient himself.  One moment, Angel was trying to warn him about something in Wesley’s office and the next thing he knew there was a bright light emanating from his chest. Then he blacked out.  Which meant now…

He blinked his eyes open and peered up at the wooden beamed ceiling that could only belong to the abandoned black smith shack.  Spike sighed.

A thud near Spike’s ear caught his attention as he turned his head to investigate.  He blinked again to the sight of gray matted fur.

“Sorry, that’s all I could find,” grumbled Angelus.

Spike looked past the rodent at Angelus who was crouching a few feet away from Spike – keeping his distance.  “It’s the thought that counts and all that rot, I suppose.”

Sighing, Spike hefted onto his elbow as he looked up at Angelus.  “You should keep that little morsel for yourself.  The more blood you get in you, the better…for both of us.”

“I nearly drained you.”

“Yea, one doesn’t forget that.”  Spike erected into a sitting position and reached up to rub the sore spot on his neck.  Apparently, the blood he drank while he was awake in Los Angeles prevented what would have happened here. 

“The amount of blood I took from you should leave you in a coma.”

“Maybe you didn’t take as much as you thought.”

Angelus shook his head.  “I nearly took your life.”

“Wouldn’t be the first time,” mumbled Spike.  He chanced a glance at Angelus, hoping that he didn’t hear what he said, and was taken aback by the sudden guilt swarming in Angelus’ eyes.

Quickly turning his head away, Spike said, “Quit looking at me like that before the water works start.  I’m a warlock remember.  I can’t be easily off.  I’ll just come back and haunt you.”  Spike looked back at Angelus where he found him looking withdrawn.  Spike scoffed.  “Come off of it, Angelus.”

“Don’t call me that,” Angelus said angrily.

Spike raised his eyebrows but didn’t comment.  “Look, you have the rest of your unlife to brood.  What happened should be the last thing you should ever worry about.  And if you ever tell anyone that we had this conversation, I’ll stake you myself.”

“You’re the strangest thing I’ve ever met.”

“You don’t know the half of it.”  Spike sighed.  “I’m still feeling peckish, and I’m not sinking low enough to have rodent.  Would you like to come along for a hunt?”

“I’m not going to…”

“Relax, no humans,” Spike quickly reassured.

“Then what do you have in mind?”

Spike smirked.  “Wait until night fall and I’ll show you.”

*~*~*~*

“This must be the most absurd thing I’m about ready to do,” said Angelus.

Once the sun set, Spike took Angelus outside of town to a certain farm in a remote area.  At this moment they both stood outside the wooden fence peering into a pig pen.

“What do you mean?” asked Spike innocently as he looked at the pigs wallowing in their own filth.  “It’s one of my most compelling ideas.  We’re hunting.”

“We’re going to hunt swine like…”  Angelus paused and frowned.

“Butchers or animals,” finished Spike.  He tilted his head and deadpanned.  “Really, take your pick.”

Angelus gave Spike a suspicious look.  “How do you know about this place?”

“I noticed this place when I passed by.”  The truth was Spike remembered taking Dru outside of town for mind blowing sex over the farmer’s carcass.  That was how he knew about this place, but he felt Angelus didn’t need to know about that little fact.  “Let’s get this over with.”

Spike took off his duster and hung it over the post.  He gripped the fence and jumped over into the pig pen with ease.  Eyeing Angelus, Spike waited for him to join.

Mumbling under his breath, Angelus took off his coat and hung it over Spike’s duster.  He soon joined Spike over the fence.  “What now?”

“You hold one of the piggies down, and I’ll snap its neck,” Spike said simply, like he thought things through.

“Why don’t you hold down the swine and I snap the neck?”

Spike scoffed, “Why would I do that when I have someone like you to do the grunt work?”

“Fine,” Angelus glared down at Spike.  “We’ll do this together or I’m out.”

It wasn’t like Spike wanted to spend his evening killing pigs.  However, he knew Angelus needed more blood, and his steady diet on rodent would not satiate him.  He needed something more substantial.  Since humans were off the menu, Spike didn’t see any other option.

“Fine,” Spike finally grounded out, clearly frustrated.  He pointed at the nearest hog that lifted its great head to peer at them with something like mockery.  “That one.  We’ll both pin it down, and whoever could get to its neck can snap it.”

“Fine,” agreed Angelus who was equally frustrated.  “On the mark then.  One, two, three…”

“Damn it!” Spike cursed as he watched from the corner of his eye as Angelus slipped and started flailing as he went downward.

From there it was all in slow motion as Spike felt Angelus grasped a hold of Spike’s arm in attempted to maintain balance.  With his unsteady footing, Spike felt himself tip sideways as he was being pulled downward with no way to avoid the inevitable.  They both went down into the heap of mud in a tangle of limbs with Spike mostly on top.  The commotion caused all four of the pigs to squeal with fright as they dashed madly around the pen to get away from Spike and Angelus.

“Bloody hell!”  Spikes wiped the mud out of his eyes and managed to kick Angelus in the process.  “I hope you’re happy now.”

“Shut up,” Angelus growled back as he tried to get up from beneath Spike but only succeeded in getting more mud on them.  “This was a terrible idea in the first place.”

“I didn’t twist your arm to follow me, did I, brain-trust?”  Spike felt Angelus shift beneath him, and he suddenly chuckled.  “I didn’t know I could ever top you.”

Angelus stiffened, and Spike knew he crossed the invisible line.  “Right, forget I said that,” he said as he carefully scrambled up.  Angelus followed suit, but remained silent.  They both stood – covered in mud from head to toe – and acting very awkward.

To cover the awkwardness, Spike did the only thing he knew best – avoid the underline problem.  He looked onward at the pigs wallowing quickly at the far end of the pen.  “We better get going.  The wee little piggies aren’t going to hunt themselves.”

It took them both nearly an hour to grab one of the slippery pigs and kill it – something that Spike wanted to block out of his memory for all eternity.  Who would have thought those chubby hogs could move so quickly.  Spike’s pride was hurt.  He and Angelus made a silent agreement not to mention this event ever again.

After that escapade, they’ve trekked to a nearby stream, set a fire up, and started the mundane task of bleeding the swine.  However, the satisfaction of the fresh blood proved to be rewarding.  With that taken care of, Spike began to strip his mud-caked clothes.

“What are you doing?” Angelus sounded startled as he watched Spike began to strip.

Spike tore off his shirt and continued working on the buckle of his pants before he paused to spare Angelus an amused luck.  “Like what you see, huh?

“No,” Angelus said a little too quickly and looked away.

Spike had to admit that sudden response stung, but he covered that feeling by chuckling quietly.  Discarding his pants, Spike finally took pity on Angelus’ discomfort.  “I thought I might go down by the stream and clean up a bit.  We look like a right pair.”

Gathering his clothes, and not minding that he was nude in front of Angelus, Spike started towards the stream.  He smiled to himself when he heard rustling behind him and knew Angelus was doing the same.

He kept his manner nonchalant as Spike began rinsing his clothes in the cold water and, in turn, scrubbing himself down.  He carefully kept his back turned towards Angelus, but he knew from the sound that Angelus was making that he was doing the same thing.  Yet as he continued splashing water over his body, he couldn’t help but wonder.

It has been a while since he saw Angelus naked, and he wondered if he was as glorifying as Spike could remember.  Before he could stop himself, Spike turned his head so he was looking over his shoulder and chanced a peek. 

Glorifying didn’t do Angelus justice.  Spike sucked in a breath at Angelus’ muscular back as the muscles flexed and relaxed with Angelus’ movements.  Spike forgot that Angelus had his fair share of muscle bulk.  He bit his lips as his eyes shifted downward towards Angelus’ globed buttocks.

“Like what you see?”

Startled, Spike tore his gaze away from Angelus’ butt and looked up to see Angelus had also turned his head to look back at him.  “Er…”  Spike felt like he was caught – well – looking, and he hated himself for feeling so foolish.

Angelus kept his expression guarded as he stared back at Spike.  His eyes dropped down as he examined Spike.  Angelus’ gaze made Spike’s skin crawl, and he forced himself to remain perfectly still.  Spike thought he saw a spark of interest behind Angelus’ dark eyes.  However, when Angelus blinked, the luster in his eyes vanished.

Without a word, Angelus looked away and stepped out of the stream.  Spike stood there, dumbfounded, as he tried to figure what this all meant.  Stomping down what felt like hope, Spike shook himself and followed Angelus back to the warmth of the fire.  Knowing the Angel in the present, Spike knew he couldn’t get back what he once had.

Spike found Angelus sitting near the fire with his knees drawn up, staring deeply into the fire.  He didn’t acknowledge Spike as he approached, which was fine with Spike.  He set his clothes over the fire to dry and hunkered across from Angelus.  Spike knew he shouldn’t, but he glanced pass the flames over at Angelus.

The flames illuminated Angelus’ skin to a resplendent golden hue.  Spike felt his cock stir with interest.  Drawing his knees up to his chest in order to hide his arousal, he mentally berated himself for being so weak.

“God, I need a drink,” Spike said, in desperate need for a distraction.

“There’s more blood over there, if you want it,” Angelus said without tearing his gaze away from the flames.

“I don’t mean that kind of drink.  I’m looking to get good and pissed.”

Angelus slowly turned his head so that he focused on Spike.  “I know a place.”

*~*~*~*

An hour later, Spike and Angelus sat at a table in a local tavern drinking the weakest ale that Spike ever tasted.  Nevertheless, it was better than nothing, and it did its job to relax Spike.

They didn’t say much to each other after what happened at the river, but Spike didn’t mind.  He needed to gather himself and nip whatever stirring feelings he had in the bud before he got burned.  He knew Angelus was in deep thought as well, but he couldn’t care less what the other was thinking.

Spike was content to be on his way getting pissed, until Angelus finally broke the silence.  “Are we capable of love?”

Spike choked with surprise.  His eyes watered as he tried to clear his throat.  “What?”

Spike watched Angelus finger his mug nervously as if he regretted asking.  “Yea, we’re capable of love,” Spike eventually replied.

Angelus eyed Spike with an indescribable look.  “You seem like you have experience."

Spike snorted, “You can say something like that.”  Spike wasn’t going to share, but when Angelus gave him an expecting look – and his tongue was a little loose from all the ale he drank – he relented.  “There were three I…care for deeply.”

Spike saw Angelus looking at him intently.  He quickly downed the rest of his ale, needing to feel more than a buzz if he was going to share.  “The first, I thought we were going to last for eternity.”  Spike huffed.  “I was naive and young when I thought that, and she was a bird that didn’t have all her eggs in one nest.”

“We lasted over a century together.  She up and left me when she thought I was obsess with another bird.  Didn’t give her what she needed she said.  Can constantly see that I’m thinking about the other girl she said.”  Spike paused and raised his arm out to get the barmaid’s attention for more ale.  “I denied it at the time, but the damn bitch knew things before I even knew about them.”  He took another healthy gulp from his freshly filled mug.  “She was right.”

Spike chuckled with a hint of disbelief.  “So to prove her wrong I tried to kill the girl – several times in fact – but failed every time and fell in a relationship that burned me.  I was in it so deeply that I didn’t care she didn’t return the feeling.”

“That’s obsession,” commented Angelus.

“At first.  I wanted to show that girl that there’s a little darkness in her, that she’s capable to become a monster like I am.”

“Still that’s not any different than obsession.”

Spike shook his head vigorously.  “You’re wrong.  I’ve done things for her that I would never do if I wasn’t love’s bitch.  Well that ended in flames and ashes, and I’ve decided not to play love’s game anymore.”

“I don’t think I was…ever capable of feeling love,” started Angelus.  “Obsession and passion was what I felt, but nothing I can connect myself too.  Anyone or anything was expandable.”

Spike knew he was taking a chance, but he needed to know.  “What about your merry band that you’re always with.”

It was Angelus’ turn to take a couple of drinks before answering.  “Darla is my sire there will always be that connection, but we are both willing to leave each other in a whim if it became necessary.”

“And your childers?”  Spike asked, feeling suddenly nervous about the answer he was about to receive.

“I’ll do the same.  My childers were turned because of obsession and/or passion.”

Spike stomach churned.  He bulked as if he was punched in the gut.  Reaching blindly for his drink, Spike guzzled several more gulps in hope to dull the unexpected pain.  It was all a lie; everything he and Angelus had was just a lie.  His sire used him like he was used by Dru and Buffy.

So distracted by the sudden disillusionment, Spike didn’t realize Angelus was still talking.  “What?”

Angelus abruptly reached over and snatched Spike’s drink away from him, and Spike’s reflexes were too impaired to stop him form doing so.  “I asked about the third one.  You’ve mentioned about three you’ve fallen for.  You’ve only talked about two.  What about the third?”

Spike laughed.  He didn’t care if he sounded insane, but he couldn’t hold back.  “There isn’t a third, you git – at least not anymore.  Besides it doesn’t matter.”  Spike sobered slightly, pushing his torn feelings aside, and leaned forward to seize his mug back.  “I doubt you’re asking all these questions because you’re actually curious about me.  What brought this on anyways?”

“I’m curious about this soul, and if it’ll allow me to love.”  Angelus laced his fingers on top of the table – not meeting Spike’s gaze.  “If I am, I don’t know if I deserve it.”

“You will and you do,” answered Spike automatically.

“You sound so certain.”

Spike recalled the relationship Angel will have with Buffy and shrugged.  He felt jealous.  “I just know.”

Angelus smiled.  “You remind me of William, one of my childe.  No matter if he’s right or wrong, he always sounds so certain as if his shear determination could bend the world to his way.  I also suspect that his demon is capable of more than just passion.  It’s a terrible habit to have.”

“This William sounds like a right pounce.”  Spike wasn’t surprised how easy he could berate himself.  “Weak and a nancy boy…”

Angelus’ expression turned dark.  “Do not insult my childe,” Angelus warned.

Spike giggled.  His strings were being pulled, and it seemed the puppet master was Angelus.  “Feeling a little protective there aren’t we?  What is this William to you – really?  Doesn’t seem to me it’s just obsession or passion."

Angelus made a face.  “William is…”

Two men barged into the tavern causing a ruckus with everyone near them.  At first sight, one would think the two were drunks crashing yet another tavern, but Spike knew better.  The tall dark haired figured with a neatly trimmed beard was familiar.

“Derek,” Angelus said darkly and thus completing Spike’s thoughts.

Derek and his band of childers caused terror in the Middle East just as Angelus and his group did in Europe.  Spike remembered meeting Derek for the first time.  He was young, and Angelus and Darla had handled the confrontation.  Though they didn’t get into a scuffle, the tension existed – thick in the air.  They ended up leaving town that evening.  The town was too little to house two clans of vampires.  Spike came away that night with a chip on his shoulder for being pushed out of town and was disappointed that Angelus allowed it to happen. 

Their families met a few more times over the years, and if nothing the tension always intensified every time.  But Angelus had redeemed himself in Spike’s eyes when he managed to push Derek out of town just short of an outright fight.

“Damn, he’s spotted us,” mumbled Angelus as he ducked his head.

Sure enough Derek spotted them and made his way across the room towards them with a feral grin on his face.  Spike presumed that the follower was one of Derek’s childe.  Spike nudged Angelus from beneath the table to get the other vampire’s attention.

“You need to act like him.”  Spike spoke quickly and quietly, hoping to get the urgency through his tone.

“I can’t,” Angelus said with despair.

“You have to.  We’re both dead if Derek catches wind that you’ve gone soft.  You need to act like the cold bastard that you are.  You need to act like Angelus.”

“How…”

Spike shook his head, telling Angelus that they ran out of time.

“Angelus,” Derek boomed as he reached their table.  He reached out and slapped Angelus on the shoulder.  “I wouldn’t have thought to see you of all people here.”

“It’s a tavern.  The ale tastes like horse piss, but there are plenty of wrenches all around.”  Angelus leaned back in his chair trying to feign nonchalance.

Derek eyed Angelus for a split second before he threw his head back and laughed.  He raised his arm up to the barmaid.  “Another round of ale here, woman.”

Relieved that Angelus had gathered himself enough to fool Derek, Spike continued to watch the interaction as Derek signaled his childe to sit with them without an invite.  A tick worked its way around Spike’s mouth as the tension grew.

Derek began the conversation.  “I heard that you took out the whole gypsy camp near the outskirts of town.”

“That’s right,” replied Angelus.

“I thought you would be running out of this town for that stunt.”

Angelus shook his head, still adapting that nonchalant demeanor.  “Not my style.”

“Slaughtering a camp of gypsies is not really your style.  What’s changed?”

Angelus was unaware that Darla took William the Bloody and Drusilla out to the gypsies’ camp.  Though Angelus kept his expression masked, Spike sensed Angelus’ confusion and decided to step in.

“Angelus took out the chief’s daughter.  Darla was pissed that we now have the whole camp on our tails and so we decided to take them all out before there’s trouble.” 

Derek turned his piercing gaze towards Spike, and Spike met them coolly.  “I don’t believe we’ve met,” he said in a deadly low tone.  “And I thought I’ve met all of Angelus’ childers.”

“He’s not my childe,” Angelus quickly corrected.  “He’s a minion."

Derek never turned his gaze away from Spike.  “Then I suggest you know your place, boy.”

Spike gritted his teeth and clenched his fist.  He would love to tear Derek’s head right off his shoulder, but he held himself in check.  He also made a mental note to deck Angelus for calling him a minion as he lowered his gaze as expected for any minion to do under the circumstances.

After seeing that Spike had submitted, Derek turned back to Angelus, clearly dismissing Spike all together.  “Honestly Angelus, I don’t understand you why you create minions.  They’re bothersome.”

“But they’re useful.”

“Yes, but with a little training, childers are that and so much more.”  Derek placed a hand on the other vampire sitting next to him.  “This is Kyle; he’s my newest addition to my family.  He’s still a fledge, so I’m planning to teach him the finer points in hunting tonight.”

“Don’t let me interrupt your lesson then,” Angelus said, giving Derek permission to hunt without conflict and trying to dismiss Derek at the same time.

“I thought you might want to partake in this little lesson of mine,” Derek insisted.

Spike knew it would be uncharacteristic if Angelus didn’t express some sort of interest.  He was nervous how Angelus would respond.

Angelus reached forward and took a slow drink of ale and leaned forward to rest his elbows on the table.  “What do you have in mind?”

Derek’s smile widened with satisfaction.  “I was planning to visit the orphanage and play with the children.”

“Children,” Angelus huffed.  “I’m not interested.”

“Angelus you need to broaden your horizon beyond virgin maidens and nuns,” Derek said as he finished his ale and stood up, summoning Kyle to do the same.  “If you change your mind, you’re welcome to join.  We’ll make the hit in a couple of hours.  Think about it.  Who knows, it’ll probably change your taste.”

Once again, Spike and Angelus were alone as both Derek and Kyle exited the tavern.  “We need to head to the orphanage now,” Spike said.

Angelus balked.  “I’m not…I can’t…I won’t kill children.”

“I’m not talking about killing them,” Spike said with a hint of frustration.  “I’m talking about saving them.”

The look of surprise on Angelus’ face was hysterical, and Spike took a moment to smirk with amusement before becoming serious again.  “You want to know how you can earn forgiveness earlier.  Well this is how you can get it: by saving people.”

“I don’t know if that’ll help.”

“Well it’s a start,” snapped Spike, his patience wearing thin.  “Are you going to let someone like Derek hurt those nibblets?  If you are going to sit back and do nothing, then you might as well be responsible for killing them.  They don’t stand a chance.”

Angelus worried his lips.  Spike watched the internal conflict Angelus was having.  After a few seconds ticked by, Angelus finally looked up at Spike with determination Spike had seen all too often in Angel.  “Fine.”

“I knew you’ll see it my way.”

*~*~*~*

“Remind me again why we’re sneaking in through the back,” asked Angelus as he heaved himself over the windowsill and into the dark room where Spike was already waiting.

They made a beeline from the tavern to the orphanage.  From there, Spike led them towards the back where he preceded taking care of the lock over the window.

“I’ve already told you, pounce, we can’t just waltz right in through the front door without getting caught.”  Spike made a quick assessment of his surroundings and found that they were in a small storage room.  “I think we can take the kiddies out this way too.”

Angelus shook his head in disbelief.  “We’re going to kidnap the children?  Have you honestly thought this through?”

“Of course I have,” Spike lied as he turned away from Angelus.  “We take the kiddies and hide them.  That way if it comes to a tumble, the children will be out of the way.”

Spike took the lead and exited the little room which led them to a long hallway.  Sniffing the air, Spike immediately turned to his right.  Following his senses, Spike was directed towards the larger room.  There he found eight beds lining along each wall, each occupied with children from ages four to fifteen.

Spike ignored the snort that came from Angelus somewhere behind as he saw a flaw in his plan.  How where they going to get 16 children to trust them enough to follow them out of the orphanage?  It was minor setback, as Spike shot an annoying look over his shoulder at Angelus.

Quietly, Spike snuck up to one of the older ones and began to shake the kid on the shoulder.  “Hey wake up,” Spike spoke softly.  He watched as the little girl opened her eyes and blinked owlishly up at Spike as he spoke quickly.  “You’re in danger here, and we need to get you and the rest out.”

The little girl blinked once before letting out a sharp piercing shriek.  Spike quickly placed his hand over the girl’s mouth, effectively shutting the girl up, but it was too late.  The rest of the children were beginning to stir and wake up.  If that weren’t enough, Spike heard the attendants of the orphanage outside the room.

Spike rolled his eyes.  “Bullocks.”

Behind Spike, Angelus crossed his arms and hung his head in exasperation.  “This is the last time I’m letting you plan anything.”

“Shut up!”  Spike growled back.  By now the little girl was staring back at Spike with large fearful eyes.  Disgusted with himself, Spike lifted his hand off the girl’s mouth.  “Look kids, you’re all going to die if you don’t follow us out of here.”

“You’re upsetting them more,” said Angelus as he watched the children either beginning to cry or becoming afraid.

“Well I don’t see you doing anything useful here."

Angelus opened his mouth to respond, but a cock from a rifle stopped him.  The attendants finally arrived.

“Who are you?” demanded one of the attendants as he trained the rifle at Spike.  The other attendant had his rifle aimed at Angelus.  “Step away from the children or I swear I’ll shoot.”

“Look,” started Angelus as he raised his hand up in a gesture of peace.  “We’ve got word that someone was going to come here to kill the children.  We’re here to help prevent that.”

The attendant who spoke earlier gave a skeptical look.  “If that were true, then why didn’t you immediately inform us?  Instead, you snuck in like common thieves.”

“Someone had this grandiose idea that this way was better,” Angelus grumbled under his breath.

“Oi,” snarled Spike, offended.  He heard enough.  “We’re the good guys here, mate.  We need to get moving and get the children out of here before it’s too late.”

The urgency inserted in Spike tone caused the attendants to hesitate.  The one pointing the rifle at Spike began to relax slightly and began to lower the barrel of the rifle.  Spike allowed his shoulder to drop slightly, but immediately tensed when he heard a crack.  The bloke’s head was sitting on his shoulder at an odd angel.  The other remaining attendant suffered the same faith as well.

Both attendants crumbled to the ground dead.  Standing behind them were their murderers.  Derek and Kyle stood back near the doorway, each sporting a feral grin as they stared back at Spike and Angelus.

“Now Angelus, it isn’t very gentlemanlike of you to steal one’s plan.”

Both Angelus and Spike didn’t miss the deadliness underlining Derek’s tone.  Angelus and Spike exchanged glances, and Spike nodded once.  Nodding back, Angelus forced himself to relax his feature and smirk.

“I wouldn’t dream of stealing your thunder, Derek.  I changed my mind and thought to join you in the fun.”

While Angelus distracted Derek and his childe, Spike bent slightly towards the little girl he had terrorized early.  “Listen here,” Spike whispered, keeping his tone low so that the others couldn’t hear him.  “In a little bit it could get ugly.  You need to rally up the rest of you lots, and when you see an opening, break for it and head to the little storage room in the back.  Climb out of the window and head for the church.  Do you understand?”

The girl gave Spike a small nod, and he tried his best to give the girl a reassuring smile.  It was time for him to create a distraction, which was his specialty.  Sneaking away from the children, Spike started to sneak forward until he was standing next to Angelus – shoulder to shoulder.

“Why does it matter if we came here before you,” Spike cut in, immediately picking up on the conversation.  “You didn’t leave a calling card that we could contact you, so we took matters into our own hands.”

“You’re stepping over your bounds again, boy,” fumed Derek.

“And what of it!” snapped Spike as he turned his nose upwards at Derek.  “Can’t settle with having a common minion taking your bloody glory.”

Engulfed with anger, Derek reared his arm pack, preparing to strike – just what Spike wanted him to do.  He immediately intercepted the blow and pulled Derek forward, causing the other vampire to stumble ahead of him.  This left an opening for Spike to lunge forward to catch Kyle by surprise.

Spike swiftly immobilized Kyle and pulled out a stake that was hidden in his duster and pressed its point at Kyle’s chest.  It didn’t take long for Derek to realize the new threat as he roared with frustration.

Blinded by rage, Derek prepared to lunge again, only to have Angelus stop him.  “Are you sure you want to take the chance?”

“Damn you Angelus.  Pull your minion away from my childe so that I can kill him.”

Angelus shook his head.  “I have no more control over him than you do.”

Spike smirked as he locked gazes with the little girl, who had gathered the rest of the children.  With his eyes, he indicated to the children to exit the room instantly.

“Now we can really start the party,” Spike roared once they were alone.

“Is that what you’ve been planning?” asked Derek as he looked from Angelus to Spike.  “Have you been plotting against me all this time?”

Spike looked up, pretending to think for a minute before tilting his head to answer, “Well, yea.  And in all honesty, I don’t like you or your band of childers.  And just for the record, I’m not a minion.  I happen to come from a powerful line of vampires.” 

The last statement was more directed towards Angelus than Derek.  Spike was proud to be one of Angelus’ childers.  He wasn’t going to let an arse like Derek put that down.

“You’re not going to get away with this,” strained Kyle.

Spike pressed the stake harder against the other’s chest and pressed his lips closed the boy’s ear.  “You’re still new at this.  I would keep quiet if I were you, and maybe you might get out of this with all your bits intact.”

Kyle’s fear amplified a notch.  Derek took a tentative step forward.  “What do you want?”

“Well, I want many things in this world, but right now…” Spike locked gazes with Angelus.  “I want those children.”

Understanding, Angelus took his leave, but not before pausing next to Spike.  “You sure?”

It was simply said, but behind those simple words, Spike could detect the underlining concern.  It made him…feel.  Biting his lower lips, Spike demanded, “Go on, pet.  I got some business to take care of here.  I’ll join you soon.”

Derek watched the exchanged – fascinated.  As Angelus left, Derek began to speculate.  “Who are you?”

“I think I’ll keep that little tibblet to myself, if you don’t mind,” responded Spike.

Derek pressed on.  “You and Angelus seem very familiar with one another, yet Angelus doesn’t seem to realize this.  Why is that?”  Without waiting for an answer, Derek continued.  “He claims that you are not his childe, yet I can practically see that the two of you have a bond.”

Spike shrugged, “I think you should get your eyes checked.”

“You two are lovers.”

“What,” Spike couldn’t believe his ears.  “That’s…That’s a bunch of bullocks.”

Taking advantage of Spike surprised state, Derek had been inching his way forward until he was in striking distance.  When he struck, Spike didn’t know what happened as he suddenly found the stake ripped away from his grasp.  Kyle tore it away from him.

Spike felt a blow to his face and then his gut, sending him sprawling to the ground.  Kyle pressed his foot down onto Spike’s chest, making sure he didn’t make any sudden movements.  Derek stood next to him – his teeth flashing into a grin.

“Kyle, my childe, we might have to postpone terrorizing the children.  Tonight I’m going to teach you the finer arts of torture.”

“Oh bugger,” Spike cursed.  This wasn’t looking good for him at all.

*~*~*~*

“Is that all you got?” Spike wheezed out from between split lips.  “My dusted old mum could torture better than you.” Spike was literally a bloody mess.

“Come on Kyle, put your back into it boy,” called Derek from across the room as he watched Kyle lift the whip, preparing to strike again.

Spike gritted his teeth, not letting them get the satisfaction of hearing him scream.  They took him away from the orphanage into another building, which Spike guessed was where Derek and the rest of his childers were staying.  It didn’t take long before Spike found himself chained to the wall with all the fun torturous devices laid out before him.

“Where is Angelus?”  In between the sessions of torture, Derek threw out questions, expecting Spike to give in and answer.

“I’m sure he’s shagging a whore right now,” grounded Spike.  “Why don’t you send some of your lackey childers after him?”  Spike gasped as the last blow cut deep into his shoulder.

“Sire, he’s lovely when he bleeds,” said Kyle as he brought the whip down at Spike’s hips.

“Yes he is,” agreed Derek.  “Tell me, why would Angelus leave such a pretty thing such as you?”

Spike scoffed.  “You’re wasting your time.  The great Angelus wouldn’t come back for me.  The pounce doesn’t even know me.”

Derek raised his hand to stop Kyle from striking.  “Come now.  You must give yourself more credit than that.  You’re something special to Angelus.  I can feel it.  He will come.  It is the only reason why we’re still keeping you here.”

A gurgling sound emitted in the back of Spike’s throat as he tried to laugh.  “Then you don’t know Angelus.”

“Sire, there’s something going on outside,” said Kyle as he trained his eyes on the door.

Derek also looked up and smiled.  “Stay here, Kyle.  Seems like we have a visitor.”

Finally some rest, Spike thought has he hung his head and allowed his body to sag against the binding chains.  He wondered how much more he could handle before he faints, returning back to Los Angeles…or turn into dust.

Off in the distance he heard someone shout, followed by screams.  With effort, Spike lifted his head.  Out from the corner of his eye, he saw Kyle shuffling nervously as the shouts continued.

“Why don’t you go out and see what’s going on?” urged Spike.  Maybe if he could get the boy out of the room, then Spike could figure an escape plan.

“No,” stated Kyle. “I was told to stay here.”

“You’re such a nancy boy.”  Spike snorted, even though he remembered a time when he wouldn’t ever dream of disobeying Angelus.  Right, Spike was glad that didn’t last long or else he could see himself turn into a pansy like Kyle.

The noise intensified.  Before Spike knew it, the door shattered into splinters with Angelus standing near the entrance.  Kyle, with his inexperience, hesitated but decided to charge straight at Angelus.

Angelus shook his head and selected one of the large pointed splinters.  He extended his arm and struck at the charging vampire’s heart where he exploded into dust.  Wasting no time, Angelus rushed towards Spike and began undoing the bindings.

“Let’s get out of here,” whispered Angelus.

Spike couldn’t agree more as he hissed when his body protested to being jostled.  His legs felt like lead, and he found he couldn’t support his weight.  However, that wasn’t necessary.  Angelus supported him, and soon Spike found himself being lifted into Angelus’ arms.

Spike would protest if he weren’t in pain.  In fact he gave in and laid his head on Angelus’ broad shoulder.  Spike couldn’t remember the last time he was in the great poof’s arms, but it felt nice and familiar.  Comforted, Spike let his guard down and closed his eyes, trusting Angelus to keep him safe.

 **LOS ANGELES, 2004**

When the first bloody marks began to appear on Spike’s body, Angel knew it had begun.  He was ready.  However, as he tried to stem the bleeding, more wounds blossomed across Spike’s body in an alarming rate.  For over an hour, Angel worked on Spike, but near the end he wished that Spike would give in and wake up. 

“Stop being so stubborn, you idiot,” growled Angel in frustration and guilt.  Spike could withstand torture for a long time, out of sheer stubbornness.  That was one thing he knew very well.

As time went on, Spike remained immobile and silent.  When a painful gasp escaped his lips, it was deafening.  Spike arched his back, and Angel instantly assisted him.  He shifted Spike up so that he was in his arms, leaning against his chest securely.  Angel looked down and saw Spike’s features marred with a painful expression.

“Spike?” he asked hopefully.

Groaning, Spike turned his head towards Angel’s chest, burying half his face.  “Can’t you leave a bloke to suffer alone?”

Angel sighed with relief and smiled sadly down at Spike.  “I’m sorry.”

One blue eye flashed open to look at Angel.  “No brooding.”

Chuckling slightly, Angel carefully arranged Spike so that he could reach for the warm blood on the nightstand.  Bringing the cup to Spike and guiding the straw into Spike’s mouth, Angel urged him to feed.

“Hey,” said Spike after taking a couple of sips.  “This is human blood.”  Angel confirmed with a grunt.  “I thought you had a policy against having human blood,” Spike continued.

“This is under different circumstances.”

“I’m flattered.  I thought with the giant stick up your arse you wouldn’t know how to bend the rules.”

“You don’t have to drink it then,” said Angel as he abruptly took the blood away from Spike.

“Hey, give that back,” Spike protested weakly.

Sighing, Angel relinquished the blood.  “Insufferable brat.  Now I know you’re feeling better.”

“Yea, I can do a couple of summersaults and a jig the way I’m feeling now,” Spike said dryly.

They remained silent as Spike finished off his blood, while Angel fixed him another cup.  Angel carefully supported Spike, loosely wrapping one of his arms around Spike’s waist.  It surprised Angel how familiar this felt.  Under other circumstances this felt like a lover’s embrace. 

During mid-thought, Angel vaguely realized that Spike was speaking.  “Does this feel odd to you?”

“What?”

“We’re not fighting.”  Spike hesitated and then sighed, “You’re acting…nice.”

“It’s not any fun kicking you while you’re down,” Angel finally said after a stretch of silence.

“Right.”

Angel watched as Spike became guarded.  He wondered what Spike was after.  Did he want him to admit that he cared?  Both Angel and Spike shied away from this sort of admittance.  Angel sighed.  Now was not the time for this.  There were more important matters, like…

“Are you still being held by Derek?” asked Angel.

“No.”  One corner of Spike’s lips quirked up as he remembered something.  “You came barging in to save the day.  However, it would have been more dramatic if you had a black cape and called yourself ‘Batman.’”

Spike grew serious again as he looked up and met Angel’s eyes.  “You knew, didn’t you?  You knew that Derek would be there and that this would happen.”

“Yea,” Angel confirmed, feeling more confident now that they were on safer topics.  “I tried to warn you.”

“And whatever curse I have prevented you from telling me by sending me promptly back to that place.”

“Yea.  We have clues leading us to believe that the woman you saved was a gypsy.  Gunn and Lorne are checking the streets for any local gypsies”

“Great…just sodding great.”  Spike thumped his head back against Angel’s shoulder.  He looked exhausted.  “I should have let her be eaten, and aren’t the gypsies supposed to be your gig?”

Angel grunted with the impact and glared at Spike for the verbal jab.  “We need to get you bandaged and cleaned up.”  Angel looked across Spike’s torso and saw the wounds beginning to heal.

Spike sighed and began wiggling out of Angel’s hold.  Angel instantly tightened his grip.  A look crossed Spike’s eyes, but Angel quickly looked away.  He slowly released the younger vampire, hoping that Spike wouldn’t press the matter.

“I’m going to get cleaned up.”  Spike slowly and carefully moved himself off the bed and shuffled like an old man towards the bathroom.

Still not looking at Spike, Angel asked.  “Do you need any help…with the bandaging, I mean?”

“No,” Spike said without a pause.

Angel nodded to himself and glanced down.  Blood covered much of his body as well as the bed and sheets.  At least he was occupied while he pondered what to do next with Spike. 

Angel finished putting clean linens over the bed when the phone rang.  Reaching over, he answered it.

“Angel cakes, you there?”

“Lorne, please tell me that you’ve found something.”

“Well, we did find something…a whole lot of something.”

Angel pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to suppress his frustration.  “Get to the point, please.”

“In the City of Angels alone, we found over 50 places that are involved with gypsy fortunetelling.”

“Damn.  We have to narrow that down.”  Angel thought for a moment.  “Is there any way you can send me a list with the images of the owners or symbols.  Maybe something will jump out at Spike.”

“Ah, I take it sleeping beauty is awake now.”

“Yea, he’s awake,” responded Angel just as Spike shuffled out of the bathroom.  He managed to keep his black jeans, but he had one of Angel’s buttoned shirts over his shoulders.  The bandages wrapped around Spike’s torso, peeking under the lose fabric.  Spike’s hair was still wet, and ringlets of hair hung loosely in disarray.  Since when did Spike look so…cute?

“Is our hunky hotness alright then?”

“Hunky hotness?”  Angel’s voice cracked at Lorne’s description, which was too close to Angel’s actual thoughts for comfort.  Was Lorne able to do a reading over a phone?

“You have to admit our blondie is a fine specimen.  Don’t think I haven’t notice the looks you’ve given him.”

Angel cleared his throat.  “He’s fine,” he said abruptly.  “The list, please Lorne.”

Lorne chuckled at the other end of the line.  “My, I seem to have struck a nerve.  Fine, Angel cakes, I’m sending you the list now.”

“Thanks.”  Angel quickly hung up not giving Lorne an opportunity to talk.

He watched Spike carefully lower himself down on the leather couch.  Angel, still cover with blood, thought it best to go clean up in order to give Lorne time to send the list.  After freshening up, Angel obtained his laptop and made his way towards Spike.

Spike hadn’t moved.  He lounged back with his head tilted against the cushions.  His eyes were closed.  Angel began to feel anxious.  What if Spike fell asleep and was sent back _there_ again.  Setting the laptop down, Angel reached out and placed a gentle hand on Spike shoulder.

“Spike?”

Spike’s lips parted slightly.  Without opening his eyes, he responded wearily, “What?”

Relief flooded over Angel as he sunk down next to Spike on the couch.  “I was just checking if you were still awake.”

Spike snorted as he cracked open his eyes.  “I haven’t slept in four days.  I think I’m entitled to rest,” he grumbled  “Don’t worry, peaches, I’m not looking forward to going back to that doom and gloom place any time soon.”

Now that Angel knew that Spike was still with him, Angel nodded as he flipped open the laptop.  “Lorne just sent me a list of all the local gypsies in town.  I was hoping something would ring a bell.”

“Oh,” Spike sounded interested as he leaned forward. 

Their shoulders brushed against each other.  Angel remained motionless for a brief moment and then looked sidelong at Spike.  When he noticed that Spike wasn’t bothered by the simple touch, Angel immediately felt foolish and began focusing on the computer screen, attempting to ignore the electric feeling that radiated down his arm from the simple, accidental touch.

“There, does anyone of them look familiar?”  Angel said gruffly.

Spike tapped a few keys and began to review the list.  Some had faces of the gypsies and the rest had symbols that identified the owners.  Spike went through the pictures rather quickly but carefully studied the symbols.  The search probably lasted about five minutes until Spike came to a stop.

“There,” Spike said as he pointed at a particular symbol.

Angel peered closer and saw the name of the store – _The Eyes of the Seers_.  “Are you sure?”

Spike nodded.  “I got a glimpse of that symbol on the girl’s bracelet.”

“It’s a good place to start.”  Angel took down the address, closed the laptop and stood up.  He found that Spike had stood up as well.  “Where do you think you’re going?”

“I’m going to follow you of course.  Can’t have you having all the fun.”

“No.”  Angel turned.  They found themselves once again obverse.  “You’re going to stay here and…rest.”

“Right, and increase my chances of falling asleep again out of exhaustion and boredom.  No…Thank…You.  I’m going with you.”

“I don’t want you anywhere near that gypsy,” Angel snapped before he thought better of it.  He bit his lips as he watched Spike’s eyes widening, but he forced himself not to look away.  He didn’t care that he showed his protective nature – towards Spike of all else.  He stood his ground waiting for Spike’s outburst

The ridicule never came. Instead Spike stared back with an indescribable countenance.  Levelly, Spike said, “I’m going.  I want to know firsthand why she chose me.  And if you won’t allow me to come, then I’ll go myself.”

Angel grinded his teeth in frustration.  Spike was as good as his word.  If anything, Angel would rather have Spike with him than have Spike wandering alone.  He knew he lost this battle.  “Fine.”

Spike smirked.  “Knew you’ll see it my way.”

*~*~*~*

Angel found the _Eyes of the Seers_ with little to no problem.  The modest shop had nothing out of the ordinary.  In fact, Angel could very much say it’s a hole in a wall.  They entered through the front and heard the chimes ringing above them.

The whole room reeked of incense.  The tables and chairs were covered with various colors of silk.  Books and crystals lined the walls.

“Welcome to _The Eyes of Seers_ ,” greeted the clerk, who came out from behind one of the counters.  “Our seers can predict your fortune; maybe concoct a love potion; ease your worries with a charm; or possibly, if you’re feeling vengeful, place a curse on someone.”

Before Angel could stop him, Spike elbowed his side and walked in front of the clerk.  “I’m looking for the woman whom I saved.  Seems as payment she gave me a nasty little curse that I want reversed.”

Impatient idiot, thought Angel as he eyed the clerk, waiting for answers.

The clerk smiled knowingly.  “The mistress predicted that you would come.”  He pointed at Spike, causing the vampire to recoil.  “You are the one.  Come,” he beckoned.  “The mistress is waiting for you in the back.”

Both Angel and Spike exchanged looks and nodded once.  On their guards, they cautiously followed the clerk into a little black room.  Before they entered the curtained doorway, Angel managed to insert himself in front of Spike.

“I knew you would come – eventually.”  The woman, who was surprisingly young, greeted ominously.  She sat at the lone round table with tarot cards interspersed into organized rows.  She reached out for one of the faced down cards.  Her bracelet chimed as she flipped one of the cards, revealing an angel.  Holding in its hands was a short sword that someone could mistaken for a spike.

“I’m called Rosalina.  I’m sure you have questions.”

“Damn straight, I do,” said Spike from behind Angel.  “What the bloody hell did you do to me?”

“Spike,” Angel called with his best ‘don’t be rude’ tone.  “I don’t think it’s wise to piss her off.”

Rosalina smiled affectionately at the two and shook her head, indicating that she wasn’t offended.  She patiently looked at Spike.

“You are the one.”

“Stop that!” snapped Spike.  “Just tell me what I’m the one for.  And lift this damn curse off of me while you’re at it.  You owe me that much after I saved your life.”

“I can’t.”

Spike’s body coiled with tension as if he was going to hit something.  Instead, he froze.  Angel saw Spike’s arm move instantly to his side.  His wounds were still bothering him, even though they were healing.  Angel reached out and placed a reassuring hand on Spike’s shoulder and guided him a few paces back.

“What can you tell us?” Angel asked carefully.

Rosalina smiled ruefully.  “You’re very cautious around me, Angelus.  I’m glad my family has taught you something.”

“You’re a descendant from the gypsies who cursed me,” Angel managed to state, not liking the way Rosalina was looking at him.

“My family long ago predicted that you might…do something foolish,” explained Rosalina.  “Your soul was meant to cause you suffering, and my family wanted you to suffer for eternity.  We couldn’t have you ending your existence so quickly.”

“You needed someone to stop my self-destruction,” finished Angel.

Spike, who was standing off to one side, folded his arms protectively.  “So why me?  I want Angel dead as much as the next bloke in line.”

“Is that how you truly feel?” prompted Rosalina.  “I don’t think your feelings were resolved.”

Spike scowled.  “Lift the damn curse already.  Angel is obviously still standing here.  My work is done.”

Rosalina shook her head.  “The curse will end once you’ve completed what you’re meant to complete.”

Spike rolled his eyes.  “Fucking great.  More riddles.  Well, am I done?”

“No.”

“Wait,” called Angel, calling attention back to himself.  “This has to end.  I remember…”

“Careful,” warned Rosalina as she held out her hand.  “A word from your memory will send William back.  Is that what you want now?”

Angel snapped his mouth shut, but his lips thinned in anger.  He didn’t like how Rosalina said Spike’s name.  He reached out and took Spike’s hand, not caring what that implied.  He’ll take care of that later.  The gypsy wasn’t going to help them: she was only wasting their time.  “C’mon we’re getting out of here.”

“William, wait.”

Angel tugged harder on their joined hands, but Spike stopped, waiting.

“You’re the ‘one’ because you can handle the trails.”  Rosalina paused.  “And also, you still care.”

Spike bared his teeth, not knowing any other response, as if he was angry at Rosalina for finding out his secret.  He tore his hand away from Angel’s and pushed past him.  He was out of the room before Angel could stop him.  Shocked by the revelation, Angel could only stare at the empty spot where Spike stood.  Then he turned his questioning eyes onto Rosalina.

“My family despises you,” started Rosalina.  “You killed my cousin, Jenny.  That I can’t forgive…”

“Yeah, I get that,” Angel interrupted as a pang of guilt surfaced.  He was annoyed about the reminder of what he did to Miss Calendar.  He couldn’t quite keep a growl from his voice.  “Do you have a point?”

Rosalina’s eyes narrowed as she glared up at Angel.  “Jenny and I were close, and we talked when she was sent to Sunnydale to monitor you.  I agreed with Jenny…you are a positive force in this world.  However, even though I agree with Jenny, my family wants you to suffer.  I’m…not as brave as Jenny.  I don’t want to go against them."

“You’re family sent you to do this to me.”   

Rosalina nodded shortly.  “You are going to lose _him_ , and that will cause you the suffering my family would be pleased of.  However, I left a small open window.  It’s up to you how you handle this situation.  It’s also up to William on the choices he’s going to make when he goes back.”

“You’re leaving this up to chance?”

“I’m leaving it up to fate.”

They stood wordlessly in the small room.  There was nothing more to be said, so Angel forced his legs to move, exiting.  He found Spike waiting in the car as he slid into the driver’s seat.  He took a look at Spike, who had the seat slightly reclined.  His eyes were opened as he stared blankly ahead.

“You okay?”

Spike nodded.  The car filled with silence as Angel gave Spike an opportunity to speak, but when nothing happened, Angel turned the key, and the car roared alive.  The stretch of silence continued all the way back to Wolfram & Hart and well into the arrival of Angel’s penthouse.  By then, the reticence was beginning to get on Angel’s nerves.

“Is it true that you still…care for me?”  Angel thought it was time to acknowledge the pink elephant in the room.

Spike snorted.  “Angel, will you sodding get over yourself for a tick?  It’s not all about you.”

Angel crossed his arms and looked sternly at Spike.  “Then it’s about you, as usual.  At least I know you care enough to NOT want me dead.”

“No,” snapped Spike.  Agitated, he began to pace around the room.  “I don’t fucking care about your sorry arse.”

“Funny, I thought my ass was the part you care about.”

That caused Spike to falter, earning Angel a glare.  “Ha, Ha, bloody Ha.”

Angel rolled his eyes and stepped forward.  He placed both his hands on Spike shoulders, stopping the other vampire from bolting.  “You were always wearing your heart on your sleeve.”

Spike shrugged Angel’s hand off and took a step back.  “I am not doing this.  Not after…Not with all the history between us.”

“What if I told you I still care about you?”  It was a long shot, but Angel felt like he had to try to convince Spike that his feelings were returned.

Spike laughed with a hint of hysteria.  “That’s bloody brilliant, Angel.”  He stood straighter.  His hand shot up, forming a talking puppet with his hands.  “Let’s play with pathetic Spike and see if I can shatter that dead heart of his.”  Spike dropped his hand and balled them up into a fist.  “Fuck you Angel!  I’m not playing this game…not with you, git.”

During Spike’s tirade, Angel crowded him back until he was against the wall.  “Who said I was playing a game,” Angel mumbled before leaning forward, breeching Spike’s personal space to capture his lips.

When Spike relaxed slightly, Angel leaned forward and snaked his tongue out to gently lap at Spike’s lips, seeking entrance.

Spike sighed and parted his lips.  Angel couldn’t help feeling triumphant as he plunged his tongue into the cool cavern.  Their tongues dueled, and suddenly time had no meaning.  Angel pulled Spike closer that their awakening arousals were grinding against each other through the fabric of their pants.

They both gasped at the sudden sensation and broke off the kiss.  Spike threw his head back, thumping it hard against the wall.  “God, I’m so weak that it’s pathetic.”

Angel leaned his head forward so that their foreheads touched.  “You’re not weak.”

Spike smirked bitterly.  “One hot kiss and I’m back in your arms.  My actions are solely led by my feelings.  Tell me how that’s not weak?  You were right, that’s a terrible habit to have.”  Spike chuckled.  “You led me to believe you’ve loved me…I know better now.  Fucking obsession and passion is all I am to you.”

Angel winced and closed his eyes as he recalled the conversation at the tavern with a mysterious vampire warlock so long ago.  Yet Spike recently had that conversation with his past self, planting the seeds of doubt in Spike’s mind.

Angel needed to chase those doubts away, and he needed to do that soon.  He dipped down and planted a quick sweet kiss, hoping to convey feelings and words he couldn’t say behind that simple kiss. 

“I’m sorry.  There is so much I want to say…and explain, but I can’t.  Not without that damn curse threatening to send you back _there._ ”

“Right, so we’ll pick up this conversation after I finish with this business then – assuming that I’m alive.”

A growl resonated low in Angel’s chest.  He opened his mouth to warn Spike, but Spike took advantage by bruising his lips against Angel’s.  Just as quickly, Spike pulled back.

“Careful, love.  One word from you and you’ll send me back to Oz.”  Spike pushed his hips forward.  “And I have another business I want to take care of now.”

Angel’s looked deeply into Spike’s eyes.  “Are you sure?”

Spike shrugged, trying to sound uncaring, “Even if this is a quick shag, I want to have it.”

Angel had an urge to hit Spike on the side of his head, but instead he focused his energy at clawing at Spike’s clothes.  Spike’s hands where working his clothes as well, and together they stumbled into Angel’s bedroom.  By the time they landed on the bed, they were completely nude.

Angel pulled back slightly to admire the beauty beneath him and licked his lips.  Spike chuckled and arched his back to encourage Angel to move.  “This will give you incentive to continue.”

Angel leaned forward and a nibble nipped at Spike’s neck.  He grinned when Spike tilt his head back to give him more access yet frowned as he reached out with one finger and gently trace the surface of the many bandages covering Spike’s body.  He wanted to rip them off.  He wanted to slide his hand up against Spike’s bare skin – to feel the taunt muscles flex as he graced every known sensitive spots on Spike’s body. 

The hand that was lightly running along the bandages stopped.  Angel wasn’t sure if Spike should be doing this right now. 

“For the love of…” Spike growled as he reached impatiently up and wrapped his hand behind Angel’s neck, pulling him closer.  “I’m not going to break.  Fuck now, think later.”

Angel rolled his eyes and pecked a kiss on Spike’s forehead.  “Since you asked so nicely.” 

Reaching out to the nightstand, Angel blindly fumbled to open the drawer and felt around until he found what he was looking for.  With a smile of triumph, he pulled the tube of lube.

Spike chuckled.  “I didn’t know you had such a thing in here.”

“Ye have so little faith.”  Angel popped open the cap and squeezed a generous amount in his hand.  Lowering his hand he began slathering Spike’s cock.

Surprised, Spike arched his back with a hiss.  “Bloody fucking hell!”

Angel grinned as he continued running his hand along the length of Spike’s cock.  With every stroke, he made sure to flick his thumb over the slit.  Over and over again, Angel continued his ministration – fascinated by Spike’s reactions as he squeezed and pulled.

“Angel, pet,” panted Spike.  He was barely coherent.  “As much as I love this fantastic hand job…ugh…I’m not going to last too long…if you keep this up, love.”

The fun couldn’t end this quickly – not until Angel can achieve his goal.  Along the way he reinforced how much he loved Spike.  Angel stopped and repositioned so that he was straddling Spike’s hip – careful not to aggravate Spike’s healing wounds.  He took hold of Spike’s arousal and carefully positioned it against his entrance.

“Angel, what are you doing? “Spike sounded bewildered at what Angel was about to do.  “Wait, love.  You haven’t even…ahhh.”

Angel slammed his hips down without any further preparation until he was fully seated on Spike’s cock.  Spike cursed and rolled his eyes upwards as Angel sat still, waiting for Spike to recover and for the burning sensation to subside. 

“I thought you never bottomed,” mumbled Spike once he recovered his ability to speak again.

“Technically, I’m still topping.”  Angel’s face split into a toothy grin at Spike’s halfhearted glare.

“Smug bastard.  You know what I mean.”

“This is for you and _only_ for you.”  Angel quickened his pace.  “I always loved you.  Never…Forget…That.”   He punctuated each word by one hard thrust.

Spike’s dilated eyes searched Angel’s.  “But…”

Angel cut Spike off by fusing his mouth with Spike’s.  Angel tightened his anal muscles just as he thrust his tongue into Spike’s mouth for a hard, sloppy kiss.  He felt something snap.  He swallowed Spike’s cry as the other vampire was pushed over the edge.  Angel felt Spike’s release and continued to kiss, bite, and milk until Spike’s cock was spent.

Spike’s eyes closed, and Angel knew he passed out.  Angel was still aroused, but he didn’t care or bothered to relieve himself.  Instead he leaned his head down so that their foreheads touched.

“Please, come back to me,” Angel whispered against Spike’s bruised lips.

 **ROMANIA, 1898**

Waking was another slow process.  Spike felt mellow, and he still tingled with the afterglow of Angel riding him.  Spike tried to wrap his mind around that.  Never in all his existence was Angel, or Angelus, ever generous enough to satisfy him in that way.

Smacking his lips lightly, Spike nuzzled down on the softness beneath his head and sighed.  He wanted to drift back to sleep but suddenly felt his head vibrate.  A low chuckle could be heard somewhere below him.

Spike’s eyes opened.  He noticed that his head was pillowed on someone’s chest.  That chest was vibrating because the owner was laughing.  Spike moved so that his chin rested on the muscular pectorals.  He did his best to muster a glare at Angelus.

“What’s so funny?” Spike slurred.

Angelus smirked.  “You nuzzled me…I think that was adorable.”

Spike’s brows furrowed.  “M’not adorable.”

“Only when you have a wet dream and came all over me.”

Spike stiffened.  He shifted his weight slightly and glanced downward.  Sure enough there was a wet spot between them.  He groaned with embarrassment and let his head drop down on Angelus’ chest. 

Angelus chuckled again, and Spike’s head moved against the vibration.  “Git,”

Still chuckling, Angelus lifted his hand and carded it through Spike’s mused hair.  “You called out my name…Angel.”

“About that…” Spike said, unsure how to explain that he got his rocks off by Angelus’ future self riding him until his brain melted.

“I liked it,” Angelus said.  “I liked it when you said my name.”

“That right?”  Spike grinned wickedly as he discovered Angelus’ arousal against his hips.  An evil plan slowly developed in Spike’s mind.  It was time to return the favor.

Spike slithered down until he had access to Angelus’ pants.  He made a quick work until Angelus’ cock sprang free.  Spike then licked his lips.  This was impulsive, and Spike was sure there were going to be consequences.  Yet he’s a man who followed his blood, and his blood told him to advance.

“What are you...” Angelus groaned, dropping his head back as Spike took him into his mouth.

Spike smirked as he twirled his tongue around the tip before he opened his mouth and took Angelus all the way in to the root.  Spike chuckled at the string of curses coming from Angelus.  Pressing both of his hands on both sides of Angelus’ hip, keeping him still, Spike began bobbing his head along the shaft.  Angelus cried out and shook when Spike began to hum as he deep-throated him.  Spike pulled back, gently scraping his teeth along Angelus’ cock.  That pushed Angelus over the edge, and Spike happily swallowed Angelus’ seeds.

Spike crawled back up until he could see Angelus’ relaxed expression and frowned.  “Oi, you’re not too happy are you?”

“Mmm”

Spike began to panic.  “Angelus?” he asked hesitantly.

“Not Angelus…I liked it when you called me Angel,” whispered Angelus.

The soul was still intact.  Spike let out a sigh of relief.  Closing his eyes, Spike allowed himself a brief moment to rest.  When he opened them again, he finally took notice of his new surroundings.  He found that they were in a dark room filled with wooden barrels and crates.  They were lying on the stone ground – well more like Angelus was lying on the ground with Spike draped over him.

“What happened?”

“You just gave me a mind blowing blow job.”

Spike rolled his eyes as he moved off of Angelus.  “Not that, you git.  What happened when you took me away from Derek?  Where are we?”  He looked down at himself and grumbled.  He was naked except of the bandages wrapping around his chest.  “Please say there are clothes somewhere.”

Angelus smiled as he moved to retrieve a pile of clothes and handed them to Spike.  “We’re in a cellar, beneath the church.  The children are safe with the nuns.”

“I knew you still had a fetish for nuns.”  Spike shrugged on the overlarge shirt and pants.  “And Derek?” 

“Still alive.”

Spike stiffened.  “Derek is not going to let us go like that.  Especially, since you killed his idiotic childe.”

“I know,” Angelus said darkly as his brows furrowed in thought.  “We have time, I think.  Derek is not likely to barge into a church.”

“You’ll be surprised what an overprotective sire would do for his childe.”  Spike immediately regretted saying that when Angel gave him ‘that’ look.

“What was your sire like?”

“He’s a prick that likes to yank my chain.  But…”  Spike paused as he remembered on some of the rare occasions that Angelus came to Spike’s defense.  “He did have a protective streak when he thinks what’s his is being threatened.”

“It seems like your sire took you for granted at times,” Angelus said insightfully.

“You can say something like that.”  Spike began wondering where Angelus was going with this.

“That bastard shouldn’t have done that to you.”

Spike laughed hysterically at the irony of hearing Angelus inadvertently calling himself a bastard.  “What are you…”

Angelus interrupted.  “I know that I’ve taken my childers for granted, especially my youngest…William – er Spike is what he wants to be called now.”

Tension coiled in bottom of Spike’s stomach.  He tried to cover his tension by leaning back against a stack of carts, hoping that he appeared indifferent.  “Good thing you have eternity to figure how to reconcile with him then.”

“Is there hope?” Angelus asked.  “Do you think my William will come back to me…eventually?”

Spike raised his eyebrows, not quite shaking the sinking feeling that stirred somewhere deep inside him.  As calmly as he could muster Spike said, “Who can tell?”

A look of frustration crossed Angelus’ expression as he crossed over to where Spike was sitting.  Spike tried not to flinch as Angelus leaned in close.

“I’ve been wondering about something for some time now,” whispered Angelus.

Spike couldn’t quite suppress a shiver as he felt Angelus’ cool breath against his ear.  “What’s that?”

“You smell very much like, William.”  Angelus almost purred as he leaned in close to Spike and inhaled.

As Angelus took a whiff, Spike bit his lower lip and tried to scoot away from Angelus as much as he dared.  “I think something is wrong with your sense of smell, mate.”

“Then I remember your blood.”  Spike watched Angelus lick his lips and nearly groaned.  “Your blood…in my frenzy, I didn’t give much thought to it at the time.  I know it’s been a while since I’ve fed off from my childe, but I do remember the taste, and yours tastes very similar – only older.”

“What are you trying to say?” asked Spike patiently, trying not be fazed.

Angelus ran his hand through his hair, finally looking away from Spike.  “I don’t know what I’m trying to say.  Maybe I just want you to be William.  That way I feel like I’ve mended part of the bridge.”

“I think this soul is messing you up more than you expected,” Spike laughed nervously.

Angelus snorted bitterly.  “I suppose you’re right.”

Spike scrubbed his face tiredly.  “Look, the best way for you to fix things up with…William, is not to do daft things like off yourself.  Can’t do anything if you’re dust.  And while you’re at it, you might as well start with that path of redemption.”

Looking uncertain, Angelus refused to return Spike’s gaze.  “I’m not sure I’m ready with that task, yet.”

“Right, I forgot.  The big Neanderthal has to hone in his brooding skills first,” Spike more or less mumbled to himself.  Getting up on his feet he extended his hand towards Angelus and helped him up as well.  “We need to get out of here.  We’re putting the nuns and the little bits in danger if Derek tracks us here.”

Angelus gave Spike a skeptical look.  “You are the strangest vampire I have ever met.  If I didn’t know any better, you have a soul yourself.”

Again Spike forced a laugh.  “Don’t be ridiculous.  Anything that would make Derek miserable – I’m game.  C’mon, how do we get out of here?”

Angelus led Spike to a set of stairs leading them to what Spike suspected was the church.  Once he surfaced, he immediately felt his skin tingling.  There were enough crosses around the room to make it uncomfortable.

“I never liked churches.”  Ignoring the sick feeling, Spike marched forward.

Spike hoped that they could at least make it out of the church before running into Derek, but there was no such luck.  They didn’t make it outside the room when they heard screams reverberating down the corridor.  Both Spike and Angelus exchanged looks before racing down towards the source of the screams. 

“Angelus!  Where are you!  You killed my childe, and I want your blood!”  Another scream rang throughout the church, which tapered into a gurgling silence.  “I’ll kill anyone in my path to find you, even if I have to scourge Europe myself!”

“No need to be so theatrical, you prick,” said Spike as he stepped into view.  He made a quick survey of the scene before him.  Already there were two bodies discarded on the ground.  Derek stood above them with another nun hanging limp in his arm.  Her neck was bent in an awkward position with her eyes staring vacantly at Spike.  The rest were huddling in the far corner of the room.

“You!” Derek spat as he threw the body down like a ragged doll.  “Where is Angelus?”

Angelus was fortunately standing out of sight beyond the door.  “Angel, get the birds and little bits out of here.  I’m going to handle Derek.”

“No,” said Angelus sternly.  “You get the women and children out of here.  I’ll deal with Derek.”

Without taking his eyes off of Derek, Spike hissed back, “I don’t have time to explain, but you can’t die here.  I’ll take care of Derek, full stops.”

“You can’t die either,” argued Angelus.

Spike snorted, “My existence won’t end by this pathetic bloke.”   Without giving Angelus a chance to argue, Spike ran headlong towards Derek in a full charge.

Derek growled then charged.  They met in the middle snarling and snapping at each other.  From over Spike’s shoulder Derek spotted Angelus trying to usher the people out.  Derek’s efforts intensified as he tried to push past Spike, but Spike wouldn’t give ground.

“I don’t think so, mate,” growled Spike.  “You have to dance with me first.”  Spike pushed Derek back a couple of steps, enough for him to throw an uppercut at the other’s jaw.

Derek became enraged with fury, empowering his wild movements.  However, Spike easily evaded Derek’s predictable hits and threw a few of his own.  He hoped to end this quickly and provide Angelus the time he needed to get everyone out.  However, at the last moment, Derek overwhelmed Spike, knocking him to the ground. 

“I’ll deal with you later,” Derek promised as he quickly stepped past Spike.

“Bloody Hell.”  Thinking fast, Spike spotted an oil lamp chained nearby.  Scrambling to his feet, he ripped the oil lamp down – chain and all – and swung it overhead like a lasso.  He grinned wickedly when he manage to hit Derek square in the back.  Spike pulled the chain back, wrapped the excess chains around his body and arm, and leaving the oil lamp the swing freely.

“Not finished yet, mate.”  Spike swung the oil lamp wildly.  The aim caught Derek’s shoulder.  Derek’s skin charred where the flames hit.  Spike didn’t relent and continued his slaughter.

Flames were bursting around them.  Derek’s clothes were starting to spark in flames.  He screamed in agony and frustration, but he still had a little fight left.  During one of Spike’s swings, he managed to catch the lamp with both hands and grinned insanely.  “You want to burn boy?  Let us both burn in hell.”

Derek took the oil lamp and shattered it against his chest, engulfing his whole body in flames.  In a human-shaped torch, Derek yanked the chain that was connected to Spike, pulling the other vampire closer to him.

“Shit!” Spike swore as he tried to unwind from the chain.  He dove downwards and rolled beneath the benches for cover, but the flaming Derek pursued.  “Just turn to dust already, pillock!”  Spike shouted back.

Derek lost his ability to speak, but he continued to pressure Spike until finally he turned into ashes.  Spike sighed as he rolled out from beneath one of the benches, but he had little time to relax.  He overdid it with the oil lamp as he noticed flames engulfing the room.

“Bloody fucking hell.”  Spike searched for an emergency exit, but found no luck.  “I have got to stop going out in flames and glory.”

Sitting down on the bench and looking at the pillars of flames, Spike wondered what Angel was going to tell him.  Probably something pansy like, ‘Oh Spike, I loved you.’  Spike smirked and bowed his head.  Yeah, that’s something Spike could definitely hear the poof say.  In fact, Spike thought he was hearing Angel’s voice right this minute.

“Watch out!”

Spike’s head snapped up in time to see a large wooden plank descend from the wall of flames.  Just beyond, Spike could see Angelus beckoning him to hurry before the flames closed in again.  It took Spike a moment to realize what this all meant – it didn’t have to end at this moment.  He broke out into a full smile and ran across the slight opening.

Angelus reached out and grabbed Spike to his side once the other vampire was within reach.  Together they escaped out of the church.

“Some warlock vampire you are,” said Angelus once they were a safe distant away from the burning church.  “Couldn’t you have gotten yourself out of a burning building?”

“Shut up,” Spike said, but he was grinning, belaying some of the hurtful sting.

Angelus chuckled, but placed both his hands on Spike’s shoulder.  “I thought…I lost you.”

Spike’s grin faltered then shrugged.  “I’m someone you just met off the street.  I’m nothing to you.”

“No, that’s not true,” countered Angelus.  “I came back because I felt…I can’t explain what I felt, but I realized that you are somehow important to me.”

Before Spike could say anything further, Angelus swept in and captured Spike’s lips.  Instantly, Spike melted against the kiss, but he also felt a pulling sensation.  Pulling back reluctantly, he noticed the familiar bright light emitting from his chest – surrounding him.

“Oh bugger.”  Spike looked into Angelus’ eyes.  “My time is up.  I gotta go.”

Angelus tightened his hold.  “Will I see you again?”

Spike started to feel drowsy and fought to say, “Just…stay alive long enough… to find me again.”

His eyes rolled back as he fell into a familiar oblivion, hopefully for the last time.

 **LOS ANGELES, 2004**

Angel leaned in close and pressed a kiss on the shell of Spike’s ear when he saw the younger vampire begin to stir.  “Spike,” he whispered.  “Let me see you open those pretty blue eyes of yours.  I’ve missed them”

Spike groaned.  “Bloody poof,” he said, but he opened his eyes anyways and met Angel’s.

Angel smiled and nuzzled Spike’s neck with his nose.  “I think you broke the curse.”

“Yeah, and how do you know that?” Spike asked wearily. 

“You’re here,” Angel said simply.  “From what I could remember, the mysterious warlock vampire died the moment the church burnt down.”

“Well, that didn’t happen.  You came and saved the bloody day again.”

Angel frowned.  “I don’t remember that.”

Spike raised his head marginally off from the pillow in surprise then studied Angel carefully.  “Huh.”

“Huh?” Angel echoed lamely.  “What does that mean?”

“Does it matter anymore?”  Spike stifled a yawn.  “I’m knackered.”

“I can help you sleep better.”  Angel wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.  He knew that Spike was beyond tired, but he needed the physical reassurance that Spike was truly back.

Spike chuckled when he felt Angel grind his hips against his.  His own arousal started to respond to the contact.  He gazed lazily at Angel.  “I’m not able to do much than think of the Queen of England at this point.”

“I was planning on doing all the work anyways.”  Angel grinned wickedly as he pecked a gentle kiss upon Spike’s lips before working his way down.  Taking a nipple into his mouth, Angel began worrying it with a combination of teeth and tongue.

Spike arched slightly, responding exactly how Angel wanted.  Angel released the nub and tackled the other, giving it the same treatment.  When Angel was satisfied that both nipples were well abused, he moved further down and dipped his tongue in Spike’s navel.  His arms caressed the side of Spike’s torso.

Farther down, Angel found what he wanted: Spike’s arousal, standing at full attention.  Without much warning, Angel swallowed Spike whole.  Spike cried out unexpectedly, and his hand flew to grasp the side of Angel’s head.  Angel gave a quick hard suck then released Spike just as quickly.

“Angel…Please,” Spike whined.

Angel laughed as he reached for the lube and coated his fingers.  “Always the impatient one, boy.”

He lifted one of Spike’s legs up over his shoulder and stuffed pillows under Spike’s hips.  Angel wanted to make sure he gave Spike the ultimate pleasure tonight.  There would be another time when they could get rougher.  So he took his time preparing Spike despite Spike’s impatience. 

“I’m going to cum with your fingers up my arse if you don’t quicken the pace.”

Angel finally relented and positioned himself against Spike’s entrance.  He crept forward until he was nose to nose with Spike.  “Don’t cum,” Angel commanded against his lips as he pushed smoothly inside with one long stroke.

“Easier said than done,” grounded Spike as his toes curled in concentration. 

Angel gave Spike a second to adjust before rocking his hips at an incredibly tortuous slow pace.  Spike growled in frustration and started to thrust his hips in attempt to quicken the pace.  Angel immediately placed both of his hands at Spike’s hips, effectively mounding him.

“I thought you were going to think about the Queen of England and let me do all the work,” said Angel mischievously.

If looks could kill, Angel thought, but he took pity and began quickening his thrust.  He angled his hips, making sure he hit Spike’s prostate every time.  Spike shivered as a jolt of pleasure ran up his spine.  His hand shifted from Spike’s hips and circled around Spike’s erection, pumping in time with his thrusts.

Angel leaned downward and claimed Spike’s lips, thrusting his tongue into Spike’s wet mouth.  That was all it took for Spike to release his seeds all over Angel’s hand, with a couple of spots landing between his chests.  A few more thrusts later, Angel found his release. 

Both Angel and Spike basked in the moment of bliss until Angel could muster enough strength to clean them both with a spare towel.  Angel rearranged Spike in a more comfortable position: with Spike’s head pillowed against Angel’s chest.  Spike quickly became drowsy.  Angel wrapped both of his arms around Spike’s shoulder and rested his cheek against the top of Spike’s head.

“Spike?”

“Mmm?”

“Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For putting me on the right path,” said Angel, “Without you, I would be lost.”

Silence fell between them.  Angel thought Spike might have already fallen asleep.  He was about to follow Spike in sleep when he heard, “Bloody, sentimental poof.”  Angel smiled and planted a kiss on top of Spike’s head.  Then closing his eyes, he joined Spike in slumber.  After nearly a century, this was where they finally belong.

 **Epilogue**

Angel was at his desk, reviewing a stack of files and trying to ignore Spike.  The other vampire had planted himself in one of the chairs across his desk with his feet propped on Angel’s desk.  The room was filled with tiny sounds emitted by Spike’s handheld game console.

A little over a week passed since Spike broke the curse and stopped time traveling.  For the first few days, Spike spent most of his time in bed either alone or, most often, with Angel.

When Spike felt well enough to leave, he resumed his usual routine of annoying Angel, but at the end of the day he would stay.  It was a subtle change.  They would still argue, fight, and literally be at each other’s throats.  The only different now was the subtext of their love – a simple brush of their shoulders, the twinkle in Spike’s eye and the adoring smile that graces Angel’s lips.  Of course Angel couldn’t leave out the countless, mind-blowing, sex.

Now here they were in Angel’s office with Angel, as usual, trying to work and Spike, as usual, trying to distract Angel from work.

“I can’t take it anymore,” said Angel as he placed his pen down and glared across the table at Spike.  “I can’t listen to your damn game anymore.”

“Aww, is peaches feeling neglected over there?” asked Spike cheekily, not taking his eyes off the game screen.

Angel pouted.  “No, I’m not feeling neglected.”

Spike looked up and raised an eyebrow.  “I think you are.”  He placed his game down and swung his legs onto the ground.  He then sauntered over and draped himself until he was sitting on Angel’s lap.  Angel’s arms automatically encircled Spike’s waist.

“This is not helping me finishing up my work,” Angel said pointedly, but didn’t make a move to push Spike off his lap.

Spike smiled.  “You know, there is this question that’s been weighing on my mind.”

“It must be some question if it’s getting you to fire all four cylinders of your brain.”

“Oi,” Spike said defensively.

Angel chuckled and leaned in to nip at Spike’s ear.  “Let’s here it.”

“When I was traveling back and forth in time, we were talking in the tavern just before Derek and his childe came in.”

“Yes,” Angel prompted.

“You never answered my question when I asked what William was to you.”

Angel rested his chin on Spike’s shoulder as he thought how to answer Spike.  “William was not just an obsession and passion.”  Angel wanted to clear that up first.  “He was my beloved childe whom I took for granted.  It took me a while to realize that with the mess the soul was causing me, but I eventually sorted it out.”  Angel planted another kiss at the base of Spike’s neck.  “That was why I went to China to be accepted back into the fold so I could be with you.  Well…you know how well that went.”

“And what is Spike to you?” Spike asked almost tentatively.

“Spike is my very own pain in my ass, whom I love and will never let go.  He is mine because he and my William are one in the same.”

Spike snorted.  “Keep this up, peaches, and people will start calling you ‘Angel the Bloody Poet.’”  Then dropping the subject completely, Spike gave Angel a seductive smile.  “We haven’t christened the top of your desk before.  Want to give it a go?”

Angel laughed out loud and hugged Spike closer to him.  “You insatiable imp, I have work to do.”  Then as an afterthought, Angel said, “I suppose I should be taking my break soon.”

 _Fin_


End file.
